Algunas decisiones
by ryames
Summary: Salidos del colegio y en la universidad, ¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Tomara las decisiones correctas?....¡¡ULTIMO CAPITULO!......
1. Chapter 1

- - Bla bla bla

-" "- piensan

**Algunas decisiones.**

**Capitulo 1: Dudas**

Habían terminado la secundaria Ranma y Akane estaban en segundo año de universidad de Tokio. Desde que salieron de la secundaria Furinkan, Ranma se a comportado diferente con respecto a como se comportaba con Akane.

Un día muy temprano en la cuidad de Nerima, una novenita se levantaba a causa de unos rayos de sol que entraba en su habitación.

-Ah…….ya amaneció- se levantó y se cambio con su uniforme, una vez lista bajo a desayunar.

Había mucha tranquilidad esa mañana en la casa de los Tendo, llego al comedor y solo encontró a Nabiki desayunando.

-"¿Que raro esta el día?...no hay ningún ruido…¿Qué pasará?"-pensaba mientras se sentaba y esperaba que Kasumi le sirviera.

Kasumi estaba colocando los alimentos en el plato, y se los pasa a Akane: -Toma querida Akane….tu desayuno-

-Gracias Kasumi- lo tomó y comenzó a comer. Luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que Ranma no bajaba, por lo que hace algunos meses atrás él se estaba comenzando a despertar temprano, claro estaban en el primer año de universidad, tenía que ser más responsable. Pero aún así era muy raro esa actitud de Ranma.

Terminó su desayuno y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir, pero en medio de su trayecto Kasumi le habló:- Akane…¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a Ranma de seguro se quedo dormido otra vez- dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a su hermana.

-¡Pero si él ya salió!- dijo Nabiki quien se levantaba para irse.

-¿Ya se fue?-pregunto con asombro Akane, eso era raro, se estaba levantando temprano pero aún así la esperaba para irse juntos a la universidad.

-Si dijo que tenía que adelantar un proyecto……desayuno y se fue-hablaba Kasumi mientras recogía la mesa.

-Bueno…nos vemos ¡adiós!-y salió de la casa en dirección a la universidad. Llego a tiempo a su primera clase de la mañana. Entro al salón y se sentó al lado de su nuevo amigo Seiya, estudiaba Pedagogía Infantil, estaba en el tercer semestre y le iba muy bien.

Al salir de esa clase, fue al lugar que siempre se sentaba con Ranma a descansar para el turno de otra clase, era en el parque de la facultad de ella, junto a un árbol de cerezos, grande que le tapaba la mayoría de los días del sol.

Al llegar no lo encontró pensaba que lo haría. –"¿Qué raro no esta aquí?...a decir verdad desde ayer esta distante….distraído…más raro de lo normal"- tan solo se sentó a esperarlo y a descansar.

Mientras cerca del lugar Ranma se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos-" ¿Qué debo hacer?...tomaré la opción…¿tomaré la beca?...Pero es en otra cuidad….muy lejana…"-

A la vez sus amigos le hablaban, eran tres muchachos más Ranma, uno de ellos se le paró en frente y le preguntó: -¡Hey!...¡Ranma! ¿Qué piensas del tema?-

Pero Ranma no prestaba atención a lo que sus amigos hablaban, por lo que no le respondió. Otro de ellos, se paró frente a él y con las manos hacía señal en su cara como para atraer su atención –¿Alo?...tierra llamando a Ranma…..Ranma…..¡Ranma!

-¿Eh?...¿Qué pasa?-contestó saliendo de su concentración en sus pensamientos y ahora sí atendiendo a sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo que "qué pasa"?...estas muy distraído amigo….en que estabas pensando ¿eh?- le pregunta el primero retomando el camino al cual se dirigían.

-Nada…¿Por qué?- dijo con tono molesto porque sus amigos querían saber de que pensaba y se seguro como siempre se comenzarían a burlar de él.- Bueno chicos los dejo voy a ver a Akane- y se despidió de sus amigos, corriendo llegó al lugar donde esta se encontraba. Al llegar Akane se estaba levantando para irse –Hola espera ah….ah…ah….¿ya te ibas?-

-Si te estuve esperando cinco minutos y ya me harte de esperarte- dijo con un tono muy molesto empezando a caminar. Ranma al verse solo hablando por ella se estaba alejando la sigue- pero ya llegue, lo siento es que me entretuve con unos amigos….¿me perdonas?- dijo parándose frente a ella con una cara de niño bueno.

-"No lo puedo perdonar….lo estuve esperando como tonta un buen rato…..debo hacerlo pagar….pero ¿Cómo?...¡Ah! ya sé" Te perdono si me invitas un helado, ¡está haciendo calor!- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa para aprovecharse de él.

-" ¿Tan solo espero cinco minutos y se aprovecha de mí?...bueno es verdad está haciendo calor" Esta bien te invito un helado pero que no se te haga costumbre, ¿Eh?- dijo mientras cambiaban de rumbo a la cafetería de la facultad.

Al llegar a la cafetería en una mesa se encontraron a Ukyo tomando un té helado.

-¡Hola chicos!...¿cómo así por acá?...siempre están en el arbolito, siéntese-dijo a la vez que se paraba a saludarlos.

-Lo que pasa es que el joven aquí parado al lado mió me tuvo esperándolo más de cinco minutos y para de recompensa me invitó a un helado- decía mientras se sentaba a lado de su amiga y mirando de reojo a Ranma.

Ranma en vez de sentarse con los chicas, se esperaba parado para ir a ordenar –Si Ukyo la señorita me hizo invitarla a un helado para que me perdone, ¿Akane de qué sabor lo quieres?-

-De….umm…¡chocolate! mi favorito- decía mostrando una cara de ensoñación imaginándose el delicioso helado de chocolate.

-Esta bien, ya regreso- y se retiro al mostrador para ordenar los helados.

-Al parecer les va muy bien a los dos, ¿no?- preguntaba Ukyo con mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno….si ya casi no peleamos….aunque….- dijo poniendo una cara de preocupación.

-¿Pero qué?...apareció otra "prometida"- Ukyo preguntó muy interesada.

-No….no es eso solo que desde que se comenzó a levantarse temprano…es como se hubiera cambiado…hoy no me esperó para venir juntos a la universidad como todos los días- dijo con preocupación, mirándolo fijamente mientras él esperaba la orden en el mostrador.

De repente una hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos se le acerca a Ranma, mientras él se vira en dirección a la mesa donde estaban esperándolo, se le para al frente y lo saluda: –Hola Ranma ¿cómo has estado?-

-¡Ah!...hola Horemi yo he estado bien…¿y tú?- la mirada muy atentamente, ya que la señorita tenía un cuerpo muy voluminoso que atrapa cualquier mirada de cualquier chico, estaba vestida con una blusita rosada de tiritas que dejaba medio vientre para ver, una falda cortita de jeans y con tacones negros, en el cuello un colgante con un dije con su nombre.

-¡Ay! Tan lindo como siempre, yo he estado un poco enfermita por eso no asistí a clases ayer, de seguro que estuvo aburrido como todas las veces- dijo con una tono de niña buena y una sonrisa deslumbrante para hacer que él cayera a sus pies.

-Si más o menos, lo bueno es que no dejo ningún trabajo extra, bueno me despido porque me están esperando- y señaló a la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas que estaban muy concentradas observando el espectáculo de Ranma y la voluminosa muchacha.

En eso al ver la mesa se le acerca a la cara -Ahh….tienes novia…que pena- y le susurra en el oído a Ranma, ya alejada de él –Bueno amigo me despido- le da un beso en la mejilla- y nos vemos más tarde en clases-se dirige a la puerta y antes de salir se gira hacia donde estaba él y le dice- Adiós Ranma- guiñándole un ojos y se va.

Ranma tan solo asintió con la cabeza cuando llegaba a la mesa, sin tomarle ninguna importancia al acto que había hecho Horemi. Llego a la mesa se sentó y le entrego el helado a Akane, está al cogerlo le vira la cara y comienza a comérselo.

**N.A.**

Hola!! He vuelto..y mejorada..creo?

Bueno espero que le guste mi new historia, por lo mismo espero con muchas ansias sus reviews!

Saludos, nos leemos…bye

**Ryames**


	2. Chapter 2

- - Bla bla bla

-" "- piensan

**Capitulo 2: Es que…**

Pasaron algunos segundos, y Ukyo comenzó a interrogar a Ranma- ¿Quién aquella chica, Ranma?-

-Solamente una amiga de mi facultad- cuando lo dijo, sintió como Akane, se estremeció del coraje, mientras se comía su helado, la mira –Tranquila Akane no pasa nada con ella-

-¡¿Qué?!...¿Crees que estoy enojada por eso?...¡No me importa!- y siguió comiendo su deliciosos helado-¡Baka!-

-Bueno si es así….además el novio de ella es el capitán del equipo de softball de la universidad y a mí no me interesa, me interesa otra persona- dijo mirando a las dos chicas para que así todo quedase claro y no mal interpretará la situación.

-Bueno chicos me voy tengo clases- Ukyo se levantó y se fue. Solo se quedaron Ranma y Akane en la mesa, en ese instante comenzó el silencio, solo comían sus helados.

-"Ahora esta enojada conmigo por hablar con una amiga…yo también para que le hablo…era de mala educación dejarla con la palabra…¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confié más en mí?...¿Qué?...si le dijera lo que siento por ella.."- en eso la mira de reojo y mira su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para que comenzará la otra clase de ella.

-"¡¡JA!! Ya salio con otra "amiga"…¿Si está es así cuantas más tendrá en su facultad?...¡Don Juan!...Baka"- en ese instante siente como si alguien le estuviera mirando desde hace una ratito, y se gira a ver que era Ranma, quien no apartaba la mirada de ella.

Como costumbre y como en otras ocasiones los dos quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, luego de unos minutos Ranma rompió ese encanto para decirle: -Te propongo a que no entremos a clases y vayamos a algún lugar…¿Qué dices?- dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Cómo?...no entrar a la siguiente hora de clases….¿Estás loco?- lo dejo de mirar para limpiarse la mano por lo que el último pedacito de helado que tenía se le estaba derritiendo en sus manos.

-¡Si!..Vámonos a otro lugar a pasear juntos- y se terminó su helado.

Akane hizo lo mismo y acercó su mano a la frente de él –Haber tienes fiebres….¡no! no tienes al parecer el helado te hizo daño-

-No!! no me hizo daño….¡¡tanto te cuesta creer que quiero estar a solas contigo!!- un poco enojado se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¡Ranma!- una vez que lo alcanzó se le para en frente de él –¡No es eso!...es solo que….-

-¡¿Qué?!- mirándola a los ojos.

-Es que estos últimos días has estado muy raro…¿te pasa algo?- mirándolo preocupadamente.

-No….si he estado diferente estos últimos días es por algo….por eso quiero que vayamos a otro lugar para hablar a solas- y salio del lugar, seguido por Akane.

-"¿Voy con él?...¿Qué querrá decirme?...para averiguarlo tengo que ir con él"….Bueno y ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Conozco un parque grande y hermoso cerca de aquí, vamos a ese- y repentinamente le coge la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

Akane se sorprende mucho con esa reacción de su prometido, era verdad desde hace algunos meses que había cambiado ya no peleaban mucho, tan solo cuando ella cocinaba, conversaban y compartían más tiempo juntos.

-"¿Pero que le pasará?...me cogió la mano….es muy raro de él…¿será que es muy importante lo que me va a decir?...pero…no es que me desagrada la idea que me coja la mano...somos prometidos"- lo mira de reojo, pero él se da cuenta y se vira la cabeza para verla y le sonríe –"Es verdad, está muy diferente…me gusta este acto de él"-

Siguieron su camino, a los 10 minutos llegaron al parque que Ranma había mencionado, era extenso y tenía muchos árboles y un gran lago lleno de peces. Entraron en él y se sentaron bajo un pino cerca del lago.

Al principio tan solo reinaba el silencio, luego de unos minutos…

-Sabes, últimamente he dejado de subir al techo para venir acá a pensar, es muy bonito este parque, ¿no crees?- estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas mirando hacia el lago.

-La verdad si es muy bonito, hay mucho espacio para descansar y pasar un rato tranquilo- dijo la menor de los Tendo cerrando los ojos y aspirando el rico aroma del pino que los cubría del ardiente sol de esa mañana.

En ese instante, Ranma que estaba sentado al ver a su prometida, se le acuesta en sus piernas, apoyado su cabeza en los muslos de ella. Akane al sentirlo se asusta pensando que es un animal pero viendo que era su prometido se asombra más de su actitudes del día.

-Ajap….ajap…perdón pero no soy una cama- dijo con un tono de voz serio poniendo una cara de enfado.

Ranma estaba con los ojos cerrados, los abre y fija su mirada en la expectante mirada de Akane –lo siento pero tus piernas con una ricas almohadas, permíteme quedarme un rato así por favor- y gira su cabeza en dirección del lago.

Akane muy pero muy asombrada de las palabras de Ranma, se sonroja y no le dice nada tan solo lo mira.

-¡Mira! Akane….una ardillita- señalando a una piedra no muy lejana de ellos donde estaba una ardilla que agarraba una pequeña piedrita justamente en eses momento llegaba otra ardilla a ayudarla. –Sabes…tengo que decirte dos cosas….son muy importante para mí y de una de ellas depende para ver si me decido por la otra o no…-

- ¿Y qué es?-dice la joven que miraba a las ardillitas luchado con agarrar una piedra un poco más grande que estaba al lado de la otra pequeña, inconcientemente poso una de sus manos en los cabellos de Ranma y comenzó a acariciarlos muy suavemente al notar su acto paró inmediatamente y muy sonrojada.

-No pares…no te preocupes no pasa nada….sigue- le dijo volteándose a verla, tenía la cabeza agachada para que éste no viera que estaba sonrojada, pero él estiró una mano y con unos dedos ejerciendo fuerza debajo de su mentón hizo que alzará la cabeza y se vieran a los ojos. –Realmente eres hermosa Akane… no se como antes te decía que eras fea…- inmediatamente viro todo su cuerpo al lado contrario que estaba, quedando acostado frente a ella aún así no dejaba de verla a los ojos.

Akane por las palabras de Ranma se sonrojo mucho más -"Si sigues mirándome así me voy a derretir… Ranma… ¿te gusto?"-. Luego de unos minutos de mirarse, Ranma se levanta y se sienta muy cerca de Akane, esta vez no solo la miraba a los ojos sino que también miraba sus labios, se los comía con la mirada.

-Una de las cosas muy importante que tengo que decirte es…..es que…- lentamente se iba acercando al rostro de Akane, ésta tan solo lo observaba y sentía que su corazón pronto se le iba a salir de su cuerpo por la cercanía del chico, no había nadie quien los moleste en ese instante, por lo que Ranma siguió acercándose a ella, a escasos milímetros de sus labios, su mirada que en la de Akane, bajo a los labios de está, a aquellos labios rojos entre abiertos que dejaban salir la respiración entre cortada de Akane.

Luego de unos segundo de mirarlos, se acerca un poquito más ya casi rozando los suyos con los de ella, y le dice: -Es que tu me gustas mucho…me encantas…tu forma de ser…desde que llegue me cautivaste con esa hermosa sonrisa que pocas veces me has regalado…simplemente….TE AMO AKANE…TE AMO- E hizo desaparecer aquellos poquísimos milímetros que los separaban con un tierno y dulce beso.

Automáticamente Akane posa una de sus manos en la mejilla de Ranma acariciándola y sosteniendo su cara para no dejarlo ir, Ranma saco la lengua y tocó los labios de Akane, como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso para entrarla en la boca de ella, así profundizando el beso. Tan solo se separaban para tomar aire y rápidamente se volvían a unir en otro beso.

Ranma rompió el beso para mirarla a los ojos, acarició su mejilla. Akane en su mente ordenada todas las ideas y pensamientos frutos de las palabras que él le había dicho. –"Me ama….le gusta todo de mi…me ha besado….hoy es un día muy especial"…Ranma…-

-¿Si?...dime Akane…-bajo su mano para acoger entre las dos manos suyas las de Akane y cada una entrelazando los dedos.

-Yo….yo…TE AMO también Ranma...TE AMO- dijo muy tímidamente sin dejar de sonrojarse, por unos pequeños segundos apareció el silencio, ya Ranma había tomado la iniciativa para el primer beso ahora Akane besaba a Ranma, esta vez con más pasión, tratando de recuperar los años perdidos. Se besaban con tanta pasión que terminaron por recostarse en el césped, ella encima de él.

Luego de dejar de besarse, siguieron acostados, pero ahora Akane apoyaba su frente en la de Ranma, quedando sus caras muy cerca. -¿Qué era lo otro que me tenías que decir?- le preguntó sin romper la postura en la que estaban, lo cual hacía que le hablará tan cerca que rozaba sus labios con los de él.

-Es una situación muy difícil….hace una semana de la dirección me mandaron una carta que decía que podía aplicar a una beca de deporte a una universidad de Kushiro….y tengo que darle mi decisión en dos semanas-en el rostro de la joven un mechón de cabello estaba molestándole a ella por eso Ranma lo aparto con un mano y con la misma acarició toda la cara de Akane.


	3. Chapter 3

- - Bla bla bla

-" "- piensan

-_aaa-_ conversación telefónica

**Capitulo 3: Queda una semana**

Otra vez apareció el silencio, Akane se separó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos y lo besa despacio y tiernamente, antes de romper el beso le muerde el labio inferior a Ranma. -¡Auch!...eso duele- y se toca su labio.

-Lo siento, fue un impulso, lo siento- mirándolo con malicia y sobándole el labio inferior para calmarlo del dolor.

-Entonces no grites cuando a mi también me de un impulso y le haga caso- le sacó la lengua y le guiño el ojos ala vez que la empujaba haciéndola que se acueste en el césped y el subiéndose en ella sin aplastarla mucho.

-¡Oye! ¡Tramposo! Estaba distraída….entonces…..eso implicaría…¿qué te tienes que ir?- dijo mirándolo con preocupación y jugando con su coleta.

-Si eso pasaría si acepará la beca…..pero…-cerró sus ojos y suspiró –pero…lo he estado pensando si la acepto quiero…que …vengas conmigo- dicho esto abre los ojos y se encuentra con una muy sorprendida Akane que lo miraba a los ojos.

-"¡Quiere que vaya con él!...que me vaya con él…que le digo…que le digo…"Pues no se que decirte ahora Ranma…-dijo con un tono de voz muy dulce y pacifico.

-Esta bien…no te digo que me respondas ahora mismo…piénsalo..y luego me dices- dicho esto se levanta y mira al reloj –Creo que es hora de volver, tenemos tiempo para llegar a la siguiente clase- le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y al igual que vinieron se fueron agarrados de la mano.

Al llegar a la universidad, Ranma la acompaño hasta el aula que le tocaba, se despidió de ella con un dulce beso, de ahí se dirigió a su clase.

El resto de la semana transcurrió más tranquila de lo normal, sin muchas peleas, solo con una gran diferencia. Un atardecer noche cuando ibas llegando de la universidad, Akane y Ranma se dan cuenta que había gran un silencio mucho mayor al de todos los días, entran y revisan a ver si encontraban a alguien, pero no, todos los demás habitantes de la casa habían salido, como en otras ocasiones Kasumi siempre deja hecho algo de comida para ellos, pero esta vez…

Ranma entra a la cocina, prende la luz y ve que en la mesita no hay nada.

-"Será que está en refrigerador"- camino hacía el aparato, la abre y no encuentra nada preparado.-"¡No hay nada! No puede ser…no puede que no haya dejado nada preparado…eso…eso quiere…quiere decir…"-

En eso entra Akane a la cocina y lo ve muy concentrado mirando a dentro de la refrigeradora –¿Ranma qué haces?- avanza hacía él y con una mano toca su hombro.

-¡Ah!...Akane- gira para verla, todavía no se había cambiado -¿Qué pasa? "¿Estaba hablando en voz alta?...ojala no"- pregunta asustado.

-No nada…¿hay comida?- pregunta mientras mira a dentro de la refrigeradora.

-No no hay……pero ¡no te preocupes yo haré algo para los dos!- dijo poniéndose nervioso y poniéndose entre ella y la nevera, tratando de ocultarla para que ella no se le ocurra lo mismo sino lo mataría con su comida.

-¡No eso no!… yo haré la comida- dijo sacado algunos ingredientes de la nevera.

-¡No amor…por favor déjame hacerte un plato exquisito con todo mi amor! – trataba de quitarle los ingredientes de la mano.

-Ranma……no me hagas enojar…Ranma…-se estaba poniendo brava, Ranma la miro asustado, no quería ser mandado por el cielo estaba muy cansado para que en eses caso volver caminando, así que dejo de hacer fuerzas y se rindió ante Akane. -¡Ok!...espérame en la sala que voy a preparar la cena- y se dispuso a cocinar. Ranma tan solo asintió y salió, en el comedor se sentó y prendió la televisión.

Con la cena lista, Akane sale de la cocina con una bandeja que contenía dos platos de algo parecido a un arroz y verduras, una salsa y unos pescados con una apariencia no muy buena, pero al más aspecto olía bien, ni a quemado ni a nada.

-¡Listo!- apoyo la bandeja en la mesa, Ranma se sentó al lado de ella, Akane le sirvió y por unos segundos Ranma se quedo viendo la comida. -¡¿Vas a comer?!...-dijo con tono de enojo.

-Si ¡claro!...voy a comer…solo que…-miraba de todos los ángulos para ver si nada se movía.

-¡¿Sólo qué Ranma?!...- ya estaba demostrando su enojo, ranma al verla acerca sus palillos a la comida y coge un poco.

-Nada…nada amor…buen provecho- Y comió, de verdad las apariencias engañan, aquel bocado de comida esta exquisito. –"Está muy rico……no me ha hecho daño… ¿dónde habrá aprendido?"… Esta delicioso amor- dijo tomando otro bocado de comida.

-¡En serio!... ¿te gustó?...me esforcé mucho- dijo entusiasmada y feliz por que le gusto.

-Si me gusto- y se comió todo el plato –¿hay para repetir?- ofreciéndole el plato a Akane.

-Si ya vuelvo- se paro y fue a la cocina para ver más comida.

¡Ring ring ring ring!

Ranma se para y coge el teléfono.

-_¿Alo?-_

_-Si…¿Alo? Ranma-_

_-Si soy yo…¿quién habla?-_

_-Soy Kasumi les llamo para decirles que en el horno está la comida…-_

_-¡Cómo- _estaba sorprendido comió la comida de Akane, pensando que no había dejado nada

_-Si la deje ahí para que no se enfriará…¿ya comieron?- _decía con una voz preocupada.

-_Si acabamos de comer... gracias por la comida pero esta vez…-_

_-Esta vez ¿qué? Ranma…-_

_-Como no encontrábamos comida Akane cocinó….y estaba muy rica su comida a decir verdad- _

_-¡En serio!...me alegro, al parecer si aprendió, buen los dejo, llegaremos tarde, chao- _ y colgó.

Ranma también colgó pero se había quedado con una duda –"¿Aprendió bien?...Kasumi le estuvo enseñando…con razón sabia bien la comida"- y volvió al comedor.

-¿Quién era?- preguntaba Akane mientras le servía otro plato de comida.

-Era Kasumi que llamaba para decirnos que había comida preparada en el horno- sentándose junto Akane, cogiendo los palillos.

-¿Ah si?... ¿había comida?- estaba sorprendida, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para percatarse e que la comida siguiera en el horno, desde allí le grita -¡Sigue aquí! ¡Es verdad!- rápidamente, sale y se sienta junto a Ranma.

-¡Bueno me la comeré también!- dijo muy entusiasmado comiendo una gran cantidad de comida.

-¡¡Nani!!...coff…coff…¿Cómo dijiste?- Akane se estaba atorando y tomando un vaso de agua para bajar la comida atorada en su garganta.

-Si…no debemos desperdiciar la comida…- dijo mirándola divertido mientras se atoraba.

**Continuará….**


	4. Chapter 4

- - Bla bla bla

-" "- piensan

**El resto de la noche**

Después de comer la noche transcurría muy tranquila.

Hasta que llego el resto de la familia Tendo.

-¿A dónde estarán?-Pregunta Nabiki al entrar a la casa que estaba oscuras.-"Acaso estará…"- se dice para si misma.

-No pienses esas cosas Nabiki…no serían capaces...-dijo Kasumi entrando tras Nabiki en la casa tratando de sacar esas ideas raras de la mente de su hermana-"Aunque…hay mucho silencio"-pensó.

-Bueno, Soun es hora de ir a dormir..uuhhh..hasta mañana-dijo Genma mientras se dirigía a su habitación mientras subía las escaleras.

Mientras en otra parte de la casa…

En un lugar oscuro se encontraba una parejita muy ocupada, estaban acostados en futon que el chico había llevado, éste estaba encima de la chica realizando un gran trabajo en el cual estaba muy concentrado...de pronto…se escucha a lo lejos unos pasos que asustan a la joven.

-"¡¡Pasos!!...¡Llegaron!.." Ran…ma…ran..ma..pa…raa..-la joven no podía pronunciar el nombre de su prometido por estar entregada a las sensaciones que el chico le proporcionaba.

Ranma no hacía caso a los reclamos de Akane, tan solo se dedicaba a su tarea: besar el cuello de Akane, y poco a poco ir desabrochando la blusa que llevaba puesta.

Akane al ver que Ranma no paraba, con la poca fuerza que tenía empujó a Ranma, tirándolo a un lado de ella, él se sienta muy asustado y sorprendido por la acción que acababa de hacer su prometida rompiendo el encanto en que se encontraban.

-Akane…¿qué pasa?- preguntó Ranma asustado al lado de ella.

-Tenemos que salir…llego el resto de la familia- dijo sin mirarlo y abrochándose sus blusa.

-¿¿Cómo??...¿a qué hora?..yo no he escuchado nada…¿¿segura??-exclamó mientras se acercaba a ella muy lentamente queriendo retomar el trabajo.

-¡¡Para Ranma!!...-esta vez lo miraba muy seria casi con enojo.

-Pero…"¿por qué ahora?..cuando estábamos muy bien… solos"-pensó y pronuncio con una tono de voz asustado al verla tan enojada.

-Ssshh…escucha- dijo Akane con voz abaja.

Soun estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación, pero en el trayecto fue interrumpido por Genma.

-Soun….Ranma no esta en la habitación-exclamó al verlo.

Soun de dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de Akane pero estaba cerrada con seguro.-¡Que raro!...El cuarto de Akane está cerrado con llave debe estar dormida…-

-¿¿A dónde estará??...de seguro se ha de haber peleado con Akane y lo sacó volando de la casa- dijo Nabiki que estaba recostada en la puerta de su cuarto oyendo la conversación de los señores.-O…-

-¿¿O qué Nabiki??-pregunto Soun.

-¡¡Se puede haber ido con sus otras prometidas a pasar un rato!!...como algunas veces hace...-dijo con mucha naturalidad, como si fuera algo común pero poniendo su cara pícara.

CCCCRRAACCCKK…...CCRRAASSHH……

Los corazones de los señores de la casa se partieron un mil pedacitos pequeñitos al escuchar la afirmación de Nabiki, poco a poco se les salían las lágrimas imaginándose lo peor que podía pasar, entre Ranma y las demás.

-No digas esas cosas Nabiki…tu sabes que Ranma no haría eso...-dijo Kasumi subiendo las escaleras con un charol en las manos que contenía te y unas tazas.-Él no es capaz de hacerle eso a Akane- le dijo mientras repartía una taza de te.

-Si Nabiki…no digas eso…además Ranma ha cambiado mucho…se comporta mejor con Akane, es más amable y casi ya no pelean-Exclamó Soun con cara de victoria reafirmando los hechos.

-Pero…no se han dado cuenta que las pocas veces que se pelean, los dos salen de la casa y se van por su lado, pero al regresar ya no están peleados…… y yo he visto a Ranma dirigirse donde alguna de sus otras prometidas- Nabiki dijo con voz seria y se dirigió a su habitación.

-No saquen conclusiones muy rápido mañana le preguntamos que paso…-dijo Kasumi que se alejaba poco a poco para entrar en su habitación.

-Soun…esperemos hasta mañana y le preguntamos, mientras vamos a dormir, uuhh…- dijo Genma y entro en su habitación.

Soun se quedó parado para terminar de ordenar sus ideas y se fue a dormir.

Mientras en el ático, la joven pareja estaba muy asombrada por la conversación que habían escuchado de los miembros de la familia, además si Akane no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, los dos hubieran sido pillados con las manos en la masa.

Esperaron unos minutos más y bajaron con mucho cuidado para no hacer nada de ruido.

-Buenas noches Ranma-pronunció Akane con voz baja antes de besarlo y entrar a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Akane- después de despedirse, espero a que la chica se encerrara en su habitación para él dirigirse al suyo, en él acomodo su futon silenciosamente.

-"¡Que noche!... mejor me duermo para que amanezca y la pueda tener otra vez en mis brazos"- pensó y recordó los sucesos pasados horas antes, después de un rato se queda dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba toda la familia desayunando, cuando llega akane a la mesa.

-Buenos días- dijo mientras se sentaba para desayunar.

-Buenos días- respondieron los demás miembros de la familia.

Luego de 10 minutos llega Ranma a la mesa soñoliento todavía, al verlo llegar los demás miembros de la familia centraron su atención en él.

Éste al verse muy observado saluda muy tímidamente a la familia-Bue…bue..nos..dí..as..-

-Buenos días hijo, ¿a dónde estuviste anoche?-preguntó fugazmente Genma que lo miraba de una forma seria y pícara a la vez, para después introducir un trozo de pescado a la boca.

-Cuando llegamos no estabas en casa-prosiguió Soun.

-Eh…Salí a dar una vuelta de noche..-respondió fugazmente para poder empezar a comer y dar por terminado el interrogatorio.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió sin más interrupciones, tan solo Ranma miraba a veces de reojo a su prometida y automáticamente recordando la noche anterior.

Al llegar a la universidad, en la facultad de Akane se separaron los dos para dirigirse a sus clases.

La media mañana y tarde en clases transcurrió tranquila, sin ningún acontecimiento, tan solo dos jóvenes que se pensaban mutuamente por largos ratos, recordando la noche anterior.

Las últimas semanas pasaron volando, cada vez más los días para Akane eran menos; cada tarde después de salir de la universidad, Ranma como salía primero que Akane acudía al parque donde se le había declarado, ahí la esperaba y pasaban un rato a solas.

Ranma llevaba más de 5 minutos esperándola, se estaba desesperando, pensando en la peor: que ha sido raptada por algún maniático, se fue con otro chico, etc.

-"Se está demorando mucho….que le habrá pasado, cuando llegue me tendrá que dar una explicación"-pensaba para si mismo mientras daba vueltas alrededor del árbol donde estuvieron el día que se le declaró.

-¡Ya llegue!-dijo Akane y se lanzó a abrasarlo por la espalda.

-¡Que bien!..¡Ya era hora!…¿a dónde estabas?...me tenías preocupado- dijo mientras se viraba para quedar frente a ella.

-No tarde mucho-dijo con una voz sensual y luego lo beso con ternura y pasión.

Ranma al terminar de responder el beso, se separa de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos-No tardaste mucho…para mi no fue poco tiempo que tardaste, fue bastante, en unos mañana te vas y…-

-Y…¿Qué Ranma?-preguntó akane acercándose un poco más a la boca de Ranma para morder su labio inferior.

-Y… me quedo solo..sin ti…eso me duele mucho-y apartó la mirada de la de ella, la dirigió esta vez al horizonte.

-¡Lo se!...yo también quiero pasar estos últimos momentos a solas contigo…¿me perdonas?-ahora su tono de voz era de suplica y puso una carita de niña buena que Ranma no se le pudo resistir.

Por eso se abalanzó a buscar los labios de su prometida, para comérselos con mucha pasión y deseo, luego de unos minutos se cansaron de estar parados apoyados contra el árbol, lo cual hizo que poco a poco se sentarán en el césped sin dejar de besarse, con Akane encima de sus piernas. Así estuvieron otro ratito pero la pasión y lujuria de los besos hizo que le acostaran en el césped, dejando así más campo abierto por donde Ranma podía aventurarse y saborear.

**Continuará…**

**N.A.:**

Hola!!

Agradezco de todo corazón a los que dejan sus review y les gusta mi fic, y a los que no también.

Espero que lo que se viene le guste más…  y que tengan un poquito de paciencia porque actualizaré después de un tiempito… ya que entro a exámenes.

Cuidecen, nos leemos..

Besos

Ryames


	5. Chapter 5

- - Bla bla bla

-" "- piensan

**Nuestra despedida: parte 1**

Ranma empezó a descender con besos por el cuello hasta el hombro de Akane, prosiguió su descenso por el comienzo del pecho y la parte delantera del cuello hasta llegar a la parte donde comienza el busto, topándose así con la blusa de Akane.

-¿Puedo?-le preguntó acercando su mano a los botones de la blusa.

-uhhmmm……a…aquí no… por favor…Ranma-contestó Akane manteniendo su mirada en la de él.

-Esta bien…vamos a otro lugar… ¿Te parece?- dicho esto se levanta, acomoda su rapo y le extiende la mano a Akane para ayudarla a pararse.

Ella tan solo asciende la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta, y se arregla también-…vamos…-

Ambos caminaron a casa, todo el trayecto cogidos de la mano y hablando muy amenamente sobre sus clases de hoy. Al llegar a la puerta del dojo, se la quedan mirando por unos segundos y sueltan el agarre de las manos, para entrar por separado, primero Akane luego de un instante Ranma.

Éste fue directamente al árbol que está cerca de la ventana del cuarto de Akane, mientras ella entra a la casa para saludar a su familia.

En la sala encuentra a su padre jugando damas chinas (N.A.:lo siento pero no se me en nombre del juego que siempre juegan), Nabiki esta viendo televisión a la vez que miraba una revista de modas, y Kasumi estaba preparando la cena.

Nadie de los presentes había notado mucho su presencia por lo que siguió su camino a su habitación, camino lento hasta las escaleras, las subió, por su pensamientos tan solo estaba la imagen de lo que hubiera pasado si le hubiera dejado a Ranma seguir. Por eso tardó mucho en llegar a su destino-"Que bueno que pude pararlo…sino… ¿Qué hubiera pasado?...encima en un parque…"-

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido al encontrarse cara a cara con su puerta, estiro su mano para abrirla, cuando de pronto…

Ranma subió al árbol, y antes de entrar por la ventana la habitación se akane, se quedo pensativo observando su interior. –"En unos días se va……su habitación se quedará sola……me…me quedaré……¡solo!...¡¡Ya se!!..¡¡Esta noche será muy especial!!"-

De donde estaba saltó al techo. Para cruzarlo y llegar a su propia habitación, entró y busco dos fundas con algunas cosas que días anteriores había comprado. Se cercioró de que todo estuviera en su lugar, luego se acercó a su escritorio y de un cajón sacó una cajita de fósforos y otra azulada –"Es hoy…se lo voy a proponer……esta noche…". Por el mismo lugar que llego salió, otra vez a la habitación de Akane.

Al estar frente a su ventara, una vez asegurado de que no había nadie en el cuarto, entro y sacó de las fundas unas velas rojas, rosadas en forma de corazón, unos pétalos rojos de diferentes flores, unos claveles rojos, colocó las cosas como lo había planeado; estaba tan a gusto, cuando de pronto siente que alguien va a girar la perilla de la puerta entonces apaga la luz.

-"¡¡Mierda!!...será ella…ya viene…¡apúrate Ranma!…"- pensó y con mucho cuidado y rapidez para que no lo oiga termina de acomodar las cosas, prende las velas, se acerca a la puerta y la abre, antes de que lo haga la otro persona.

-¡¡Ahh!!...¿¿Quién está ahí?…- dijo Akane, casi gritando al ver que la puerta se abría sola.

-¡Sssshhhh…!...pasa…te tengo una sorpresa..-dijo Ranma extendiendo la mano y con voz suave y baja ara que nadie más que Akane lo escuchará.

Akane cogió la mano de su prometido con algo de duda, entrando en su cuarto, lo vio bien adornado con muchas flores, velas, y pétalos en el suelo formando un camino desde la puerta hasta su cama, en la que había también más pétalos rojos. La actitud nueva de Ranma la hizo entrar en un estado de shock para poder asimilar cada detalle de su habitación arreglada por Ranma.

Ranma quien estaba detrás de ella, se acerca al oído a susurrarle algo-Esto es…para ti…- dicho eso la abraza por detrás a la altura de la cintura, reposando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de Akane.

Ella aun estaba en shock, no podía asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que Ranma le dice hará que casi le dé un paro cardíaco.

-Sabes…me gustaría pasar esta noche contigo…a solas…los dos…-le susurró al oído de forma sensual sin perder su posición.

-"¡¡Quiere estar conmigo esta noche!!... ¡¡A SOLAS!!...¿Qué tendrá pensado?... pero todo está bien lindo…las flores…las velas……"-pensó para sí sin dejar de maravillarse por la acción que su prometido había realizado.

Esta vez Ranma se aleja un poquito de Akane para llegar hasta el otro lado y susurrarle al oído: -¡Te voy a extrañar!...Akane…TE AMO…- dicho eso se posa de nuevo en el hombro izquierdo para esperar la respuesta.

Akane al escuchar a Ranma, se queda atónita, no sabe que pensar, decir o hacer, solo siente su corazón latir a mil por hora, tanto así que pareciera que le va a salir del cuerpo.

-"¡¡Me ama!!...me lo dijo……quiere estar conmigo a solas…… esta noche……Oh, Ranma no quiero dejarte…"- es lo único que repetía en su mente, pero también se le vino al pensamiento las consecuencias que podían pasar si "eso pasará, lo cual hizo que se asuste más y dude en pasar la noche con él y decirle que se vaya.

La disminución de la fuerza cariñosa que ejercía Ranma con sus brazos en su cintura la sacó de sus pensamiento, éste estiro una mano hacía atrás metiéndola en su bolsillo izquierdo para sacar una cajita de terciopelo azul.

-Cierra los ojos- le ordena con una suave voz, y vuelve a la posición anterior con las manos abrazándola por la cintura, esta vez las manos estaban en puño.

-¿¿Pa….para….qué??...-le dijo virando frente a él.

-¡No pues!...no te vires, y cierra los ojos……confina en mí- le reprochó e hizo que se virara de nuevo.

Continuará……

**N.A.:**Hola!!...espero que le esté gustando el fic… pronto se pondrá "bueno", espero actualizar prontito, pues ya termine exámenes

Y no quiero hacerlos esperar…o ¿¿si quieren??

Bueno, les agradezco los review son de mucho apoyo, cuidecen.

Nos leemos……besos

Ryames


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA: **Al parecer en este capitulo, viene lo mejor……es decir las escenas para mayores, así que menores de edad o que no le guste leer este tipo de fic, rogaría que no se dañe y que no lo lea.

**PERO COMO NO PODEMOS EVITARLO… ¡¿VERDAD?!**

- - Bla bla bla

-" "- piensan

**Nuestra despedida: parte 2**

-Cierra los ojos- le ordena con una suave voz, y vuelve a la posición anterior con las manos abrazándola por la cintura, esta vez las manos estaban en puño.

-¿¿Pa….para….qué??...-le dijo virando frente a él.

-¡No pues!...no te vires, y cierra los ojos……confina en mí- le reprochó e hizo que se virara de nuevo –Tengo algo para ti……¿Escoge una mano?- le dijo entrecruzando sus manos delante de ella.

-¡Pero……para…qué…!...no las cierres muy duro……Ranma- e intentaba abrirle las manos pero no podía.

-¡¡Simplemente escoge una mano!!- y apartó sus manos de las de Akane.

-Esta bien……escojo…… la mano…izquierda- pronunció rápidamente, estaba un poquito desesperada por saber que había en las manos de él.

-Sus deseos son ordenes…-dijo y abrió la mano izquierda en ella había la cajita de terciopelo azul cerrada, la abre -¿¿Te quieres casar conmigo??- le susurró al oído.

Akane al ver el anillo se quedó paralizada, no era una gran piedra la que tenía pero si una mediana, brillaba un poco por la poca luz de las velas, pero aun así era hermosa, ella sintió como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de alegría, felicidad. Y algo de miedo, él quiera casarse con ella antes de que se fuera por un año completo. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Akane poco a poco al admirar aquel gesto de amor de Ranma.

Mientras Akane meditaba sobre todo lo ocurrido en ese momento, Ranma al ver que no había respuesta se estaba comenzando a inquietar, ¿lo aceptaría o no? era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza desde hace unos segundos.

Luego de unos largísimo segundos de silencio Akane tomó todo el aire posible para pronunciar las mágicas palabras con mucho entusiasmo que tanto quería escuchar Ranma. -¡¡Sí acepto!!...acepto casarme contigo…Ranma-

Él al escucharla la abraza con más fuerza y cariño –Yo te lo pongo- y le puso el anillo en el anular de la mano izquierda, besándola tras eso, sin moverse de la posición en la que estaban.

Las manos de Ranma pasaron de las manos de Akane a su vientre acariciándolo lentamente, subiendo abdomen por encima de las ropas, deteniéndose un ratito en el pecho de ella, para reconocer el terreno, su volumen, su contextura por encima de esas barrera: la ropa, y para sentir como se tensaban por el simple tacto de él.

Siguió ascendiendo llegando al principio de la blusa, preparándose abrir los botones, él quería ver lo hermoso que es el cuerpo de su amada por lo que se separó de ella haciendo que se virara hacía él, y dejo de besarla para ir admirándola desde principio a fin, comenzó por desabrochar el primer botón, apareciendo así el comienzo de los senos de Akane, así cada uno de ellos , pero cada vez que se acercaba más al centro del busto de Akane, se ponía más nerviosos que al principio.

Akane tan solo lo miraba fijamente, sin perder ningún detalle de ese camino, las temperaturas de ambos jóvenes empezaban a subirse a medidas que las caricias otorgadas por Ranma se incrementaban y fue entonces cuando él comenzó a empujar a Akane hacía el filo de la cama. Una vez que termino de desabrocharlos todos los botones, reinicia su camino esta vez con un dedo de cada mano, descendiendo lentamente por la piel de Akane desde el cuello hasta el comienzo de la falda, a la vez se iba arrodillando para quedar su cara a la altura del vientre de ella.

Acercó su cara al vientre de ella, por debajo del ombligo, para comenzar a besarla lenta y apasionadamente, a medida que avanzaban los besos, Ranma se dirigía en dirección a la intimidad de Akane, pero… la ropa lo impedía por lo que dejo de besarla para abrir el botón de la falda con su boca, después de unos dos intentos fallidos, Akane al verlo que no podía le ayuda desabrochando.

-¡Es mi trabajo!- replicó Ranma. Akane simplemente sonrió ante la queja de su prometido.

Siguiendo la boca de Ranma con su trabajo, trataba de apartar la falda para poder besar la piel de Akane, pero le era imposible-"¡¡Estupida falda!!-pensó Ranma al verse que una simple falda lo iba a vencer.

Por lo que con un rápido movimiento agarró con los dientes el palito del cierre de la falda, con fuerza lo fue deslizan hasta abrirlo por completo, dejando ver la ropa interior de Akane, y así su sendero más despejado.

Al ver su logro no espero más y despojó Akane de su prenda, sin utilizar sus manos, solo con la boca, luego de unos segundos aquella falda maldita estaba en los pies de Akane. Arrodillado como estaba el joven empieza a deleitarse de la piel de su prometida, posando sus besos por encima de la ropa y bajado en dirección a la intimidad de ésta.

Akane no sabía como contener el deseo que la llenaba por completo impartido por las caricias de Ranma, ella solo quería hacerlo suyo de una vez, por lo que cogió en sus manos la cabeza de su prometido, haciendo que se detuviera de su labor y a la vez que se parara.

Cuando lo tenía a la altura de su cara, lo comienza a besar con mucha pasión y lujuria, arrebatándole así algunos gemidos al pobre muchacho.

Es tanta el deseo que se tiene uno por el otro que un suave movimiento Ranma alza a akane, para llevarla hasta su cama y recortarla en ella, colocándose él encime de su prometida, antes de proseguir con su labor, la mira a los ojos, y toma su tiempo en admirarla por completo, aquella piel sudorosa, el pecho que subía y bajaba por la respiración entrecortada, la sección de la intimidad que lo llamaba a gritos.

Akane al ver que se estaba "demorando", rodea su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrae a su rostro para besarlo, mientras trata de quitarle el pantalón. Poco a poco los besos que le propinaba Akane a su prometido fueron cambiando de rumbo, de la boca por el cuello, deteniéndose en este último para saborearlo hasta el cansancio.

Ranma tan solo se prestaba a disfrutar las sensaciones que su prometida le proporcionaba, pero al ver que ella estaba tomando el control de la situación, se separo de ella, colocando sus manos al nivel del comienzo del interior, y besando su vientre, poco a poco comenzó a descender aquel obstáculo, que le impedían conectarse por completo.

Una vez frente a la intimidad de la chica y estando a punto de saborear su clítoris…..

¡¡ De pronto quietud clama!!

PLAAAASSSSHHHH……

Un oleada helada despertó al joven que dormía placidamente, se incorporó en su futón, abrió los ojos sorpresivamente y se vio mojado, empapado por completo, lo mismo que su alrededor.

Continuará…

**NA:**

Hi!!!...

Primero que todo déjenme pedirles perdón por la demora… los exámenes me tienen re ocupada, pero aquí estoy, espero que le guste este capitulo.

Creo que esta demás decir que ¡¡¡ESPERO SUS REVIEW!!!, por Dios, es simple dejar uno.

A…también pido perdón si los deje entusiasmados con la escena, pero no se preocupen les prometo una para un futuro ¿cercano o lejano?..creo yo que un poquito lejano, pero de que va, ¡VA!

Con todo igual avíseme sino les gusto pa mejorar.

Agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que dejan sus review son de mucho apoyo, ¡¡ARIGATO!! (no se si esta bien escrito, lo siento)

Bueno sin más me despido, hasta la próxima, nos leemos…

Cuidecen, besos.

Ryames.


	7. Chapter 7

- - Bla bla bla

-" "- piensan

**Capitulo 7: ¿SOLO UN SUEÑO?**

-¡¡Pero que mie…..!!...¡¡¿¿Qué paso??!!-grito a todo pulmón al verse en ese estado, rápidamente empezó a buscar con la mirada por la habitación a la persona que lo despertó tan bruscamente.-"¡¡No puede ser!!!...¡¡¿¿Era solo un SUEÑO??!!..."- pensó para si mismo al encontrarse en otra situación MUY diferente que en la que creía que estaba.

Aún después de recibir aquella agua helada, él sentía en su cuerpo todavía las sensaciones que el sueño le estaba brindando, hasta "su amiguito", lo estaba disfrutando mucho al parecer, porque estaba levantado, Ranma al notar ese pequeñísimo detalle, coge la almohada y se la coloca al nivel de su intimidad, para taparlo.

Cerca de él estaba Akane con un balde vació en su mano derecha viéndolo divertida, por lo ocurrido.-¿Estabas dormido?-le preguntó con un tono de voz de niña pequeña.

-¡¡¿Acaso estas loca??!!..¿Cómo me despiertas así?- replicó levantándose de su futon y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¡¡¿¿¿Será acaso que si no te levanto llegaremos tarde a clases otra vez???!!!-Esta vez era Akane la enojada, por lo que le planto el balde en la cara de Ranma y se retiro de la habitación.

-"¡¿Y a esta que le pasa?!..no le he hecho nada…¿Qué hora será?"-pensó mientras se arreglaba y alcanzaba su reloj-¡¡Mierda!!...¡Es muy tarde!-

Se terminó de vestir lo más rápido posible, bajo a medio desayunar y salió velozmente para ver si alcanzaba a Akane, lo cual estaba casi llegando al colegio.

Pero no puedo alcanzar por lo que llego tarde y lo castigaron, le hicieron cargar dos baldes con agua por dos horas fuera del aula.

-"¡Qué desperdicio de horas!...¡Solo por quedarme dormido!"-pensaba él pero no iban a ser desperdiciadas, por que recordó aquel hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo hasta que su prometida lo despertó.

-"¿Qué raro sueño?...¡Me le declaraba!...¡Estamos a punto de hacerlo…!...Te estas volviendo loco Ranma… te estas volviendo loco…pero ¿¿Por qué loco??..si es tan bella, es un diosa en persona…"¡¡aaaahhh!!- de pronto se abrió la puerta del aula haciendo que el pobre chico que asuste, ya que pensaba que estaba hablando en voz alta.

-El profesor dice que entres- le decía una chica que había salido del aula e iba en dirección al baño.

Sin hacer esperar más al profesor Ranma entró rápidamente, se sentó en su pupitre y trato de ponerle atención a la clase, lo cual le resultaba muy difícil porque en su mente solo reinaba aquel sueño.

Así transcurrió el resto de la jornada estudiantil, sin poner atención a nada, y tocó la campana para el receso. Ranma al escucharla se sintió aliviado, sin saber el porque, simplemente se limitó a salir del aula.

Akane había estado muy atenta al comportamiento de su prometido todo el tiempo, y más aun cuando salió del aula apenas tocó la campana del receso-"¿Qué le estará pasando?...siempre me espera para ir a comer…"-

-¡Akane vamos!- una de sus amigas interrumpía sus pensamiento, y se fue con ellas.

Ranma esta vez no se dirigió al lugar habitual donde almorzaba, sino que buscó un lugar lo más apartado posible para que nadie lo molestará y pudiera pensar en aquel sueño, que lo traía loco.

Por lo que optó por la agradable sombra de un gran árbol lejano de todo el ruido, se sentó en su lecho, respirando el rico olor de la brisa.

-"¿¿¿Pero solo era un SUEÑO???...¡No puede haber sido!...era tan real, la besaba, acariciaba su cuerpo y la iba hacer mía…¡¡Maldición porqué me despertó!!...Me encantaría estar de esa forma con ella todo el tiempo… solo…solo ten…go que decirle…"-pensaba con los ojos cerrados, y no se percato de que alguien estaba viniendo en su dirección.

-¡Hola Ranma!- lo saludó Ukyo sentándose a su lado.

-¿Ah? Ukyo...hola-dijo embolsando una tierna sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Qué te pasa?...siempre comes con Akane-le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-No me pasa nada, simplemente quería estar solo un rato para aclarar algunas ideas- respondió con mucha seguridad mirando a otro lado.

En otro sitio del patio, Akane estaba buscando Ranma por todos lados.-"¿Qué le habrá pasado?... ¿Estará enojado conmigo por haberlo despertado?"- pensaba para sí misma.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, porque a lo lejos en un árbol divisó a un muchacho sentado, y creía que era Ranma, por lo que comenzó a acercarse al lugar cuando vio que no estaba solo sino muy bien acompañado de Ukyo.

Al verlos riéndose y conversando muy alegremente, sintió como todo su mundo se le venía bajo, y ella caía en un pozo profundo, Ranma estaba muy ameno charlando con Ukyo, ni cuando conversaba con ella él se divertía tanto, como lo veía ahora.

De pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, las limpio con su mano e iba a salir corriendo cuando el timbre del fin del receso la detuvo sin más salida que volver a clases.

Ranma y Ukyo se levantaron y se dirigieron a su salón clases, al llegar el joven buscó a su prometida con la mirada, cuando la vio sintió alivio al verla, estaba ahí, pero a la vez el nerviosismo lo lleno por completo al recordar su sueño.

Por ratos, él la mirada de reojo y notó tristeza en su mirada.-"¿Qué le habrá pasado?... ¿Será porque no salí a comer con ella?- pensó al verla.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin ningún percance, a la hora de salida, esta vez fue Akane quien salió rápidamente sin decirle nada a él. Los jóvenes se fueron por caminos separados, llegando así uno antes que el otro: Ranma primero que Akane.

En la hora de la cena toda la familia estaba muy concentrada en comer que no se dieron cuenta del comportamiento de los dos jóvenes. Después de aquello, cada quien volvió a sus tareas habituales.

En su habitación Ranma estaba combatiendo en su mente para poder tomar una decisión.

-"¿Qué voy hacer?...si le digo que la quiero… puede que ella no me corresponda…pero…¡No tengo que darle más vueltas al asunto! ¡Si quiero tenerla debo declarármele!¡Y eso voy hacer AHORA!"- se ordenó mentalmente y se levanto decidido en dirección a la habitación de Akane.

Estando frente a la puerta de ella, todo el nerviosismo dejado atrás lo atacó de un solo golpe, comenzando a sudar y haciéndosele un nudo grandote en la garganta; de forma tímida iba acercando su mano para tocar la puerta, cuando de pronto la misma se abre sola y se encuentra cara a cara con Akane, que iba salir de su habitación.

-Ran…ma…¿qué…haces aquí?-preguntó desconcertada su prometida al verlo tan cerca de ella, ya que se encontraban a escasos milímetros de distancia.

-Ehmm… ve…nía…a…habl…blar…con..tigo…-le dijo sin apartar la mirada de la de ella, él sabía lo que tenía pero no lo hacía, hasta que muy decidido acercó su mano a la sonrojada mejilla de Akane, acariciándola lentamente.

Ante tal acto de su prometido, la joven se tenso y en su estómago comenzaron a revolotear unas mariposillas, sus ojos estaban muy entretenidos en los de su prometido que la mirada diferente, en ello le transmitía lo que sentía por ella. Pero el siguiente movimiento del chico es lo que sacó a Akane de ese hermoso encanto.

Ranma sabía que estaban en medio pasillo, por lo que empezó a empujar a Akane dentro de su habitación para que nadie se diera cuentas de lo que estaba pasando.

Nabiki había llegado del colegio, y estaba escuchando música en su disman, hasta que vio salir a Ranma con cara de determinación en dirección al cuarto de su hermana menor.

-"¡¿A este que le pasa?!... ¡Va al cuarto de Akane!... me huele que habrá un poquito de acción esta tarde….-pensó par si misma, y siguió a Ranma sigilosamente para que no la descubriera.

Mientras caminaba a su cometido se cercioró de que nadie estuviera en los alrededores, ella quería ser la única espectadora de aquel encuentro románticos de los 2 más jóvenes de la casa.

Estaba en la mitad de la escalera cuando vio a Ranma pararse en frente a la puerta de Akane, estaba nervioso pero aun así se había animado a tocar la puerta cuando de pronto, esta misma se abre sola.

Nabiki se quedó inmóvil al igual que Ranma al ver salir de la habitación a Akane, y más si esos 2 jóvenes estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

Instintivamente, se sentó en el escalón en el que se encontraba y contempló la escena.

Continuará…

**NA:**

¡Wow! ¡Por fin un capitulo más!...¡Y qué rápida actualización!

Hola, espero que haya gustado este cambio repentino de la historia, la verdad la idea central era otra pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho en escribirla de esta forma…

¡¡PERDON!!! Les pido sino les gusto este cambio, pero no se preocupen va a mejorar ya verán.

Agradezco de todo corazón a las lectoras (lectores, si es que hay por ahí) que dejan sus reviews, son de muchísimo apoyo.

Estemos leyéndonos, cuidecen besos

Ryames


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Distancia.**

Ranma sabía que estaban en medio pasillo, por lo que empezó a empujar a Akane dentro de su habitación para que nadie se diera cuentas de lo que estaba pasando, cerrando la puerta tras entrar, con picaporte.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al borde de la cama de Akane, ninguno de los quería apartar la mirada del otro, sino que al contrario acercaron más sus rostros dejando unos escasos milímetros de separación.

Los dos podían sentir el aliento de cada uno en sus labios, ninguno se movía, solo se miraban fijamente.

-"¿Qué pasa?..por que no me besa.."-pensaba Akane, mientras miraba los labios de su prometido.

-"¡Es ahora Saotome!... solo un poco más…"-era la frase que resonaba en la mente de Ranma desde que había entrado en la habitación de su prometida.

Decididamente, se acerca más entre abriendo los labios……

Justo al momento que Nabiki vio entrar a los jóvenes a la habitación de la menor de los Tendo, subía Kasumi.

Kasumi al verla sentada en el escalón a Nabiki, se preocupó mucho ya que no era una actitud normal de ella- ¿Nabiki estas bien?- le dijo acercando su mano para tocarle el hombro.

Nabiki al sentir que alguien la toca dio un pequeño saltito en un lugar donde estaba-¡Ah!...Kasumi…que susto…si estoy bien… no te preocupes-

-¡Que bien!..¿Pero que haces aquí sentada?- preguntó

-Bueno….yo……¡estaba descansando!..si eso- si apartando la mirada.

-Bueno, la cena está servida…voy a llamar a Akane- y siguió su camino.

-"¡Maldición!..¡No!... les va a cortar el chance…¡Mejor!...¡¡si tendré otra oportunidad de verlos!!-pensó y bajo a comer.

Kasumi estando frente a la puerta, acerca su mano a la perilla e intenta abrirla, pero no puede al parecer estaba cerrada, por lo que da unos pequeños golpes.

Toc…toc…toc

-¿Akane?... Soy Kasumi la cena está lista- dijo sosteniendo aun su mano pegada a la puerta y acercándose a ella para ver si escuchaba alguna respuesta.

Dentro de la misma, los jóvenes estaban petrificados, los dos escuchaban que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta, por suerte Ranma la había cerrado con picaporte. Y escucharon la voz de Kasumi-¿Akane?... Soy Kasumi la cena está lista-

Ranma que estaba mirando la puerta muy asustado vuelve a mirar a su prometida que esta tan sonrojada como él, haciendo que él se sonrojara más

Al ver la cercanía en la que estaban, provocó en ellos en un eterno silencio, tan solo se escuchaba sus corazones latir a mil por hora.

Luego de unos segundos, Akane rompió aquel silencio, apartándose un para atrás para contestarle a su hermana-Si, Kasumi ya bajo- y volviendo a clavar su mirada en la de Ranma.

-Esta bien te espero abajo…y por favor avísale a Ranma- dijo y se alejo en dirección al comedor.

-Creo…qu…que….me..jor…ba…ja…mos-dijo Ranma lleno de nerviosismo al tener a su prometida tan cerca, sin dejar de mirarla.

Tras decir eso, inmediatamente Akane se aparta de él y sale de la habitación dejando a Ranma perplejo con u actitud.

-"¡Baka!...tan cerca…me quiere besar…pro no lo hace…"- pensaba Akane mientras caminaba al comedor.

En la habitación Ranma seguía parado viendo a la ventana sin moverse-"¡Por casi la beso!...¿Por qué no lo hice?...no estaba enojada……"- pensaba mientras recordaba el agradable aroma de Akane.

Y en vez, de bajar a comer, salió por la ventana subiendo al techo para pensar un poco de lo ocurrido.

Por el resto de tarde-noche, ninguno quiso toparse con el otro, para no afrontar la pasada situación y tener que hablar sobre el tema que tanto le incomodaba.

-"¡Tengo que hacer algo!...tengo que…hablar con ella… de seguro no va a querer hablar conmigo…por aprovechado…… pervertido"- pensaba estando aún acostado en el techo, de pronto comenzaron a caer unas gotitas de agua que poco a poco se iban incrementando, empezando a llover mojándolo por completo, así transformándolo –"¡Perfecto!... lo que faltaba"- pensó para si Ranko.

Inmediatamente bajo del techo para entrar en la casa y darse un baño para cambiarse.

En otro lugar de a casa, una bella joven también estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una forma de encarar a su prometido, después de aquel pequeño encuentro romántico.

-"¡Me quería besar!..¿Por qué no lo hizo?...estaba muy nervioso…¡Justo tuvo que tocar la puerta Kasumi!... si hubiera tardado un poco más en tocar….nos …hubiéramos…..besado…¡Baka Ranma!...¿y si lo hubiera besado yo?...¡No!¡Que vergüenza!...pensará que soy como sus otras prometidas…"-Pensaba impacientemente Akane, acostada en su cama mirando a la ventana viendo la lluvia caer.

A Akane le encantaba que llueva, el olor a tierra mojada después de llover. En seguida se levantó y salió del cuarto en la avanzada noche, en dirección a la cocina, bajó lentamente las escaleras, deteniéndose en la sala observando la lluvia por los vidrios del portón de la sala, se acercó a este, lo abrió y se sentó a seguir observando la lluvia, olvidándose así de su objetivo: tomar agua.

En otro lugar, su prometido estaba inquieto todavía por lo sucedido horas antes, miles de pensamientos agolpaban en su cabeza haciendo que sus dudas se incrementarán, sacudió su cabeza y se levantó, salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras en dirección de la cocina.

A Ranma también le gustaba la lluvia pero desde que adquirió su maldición ya no le agradaba tanto, porque se sentía impotente a ella por no poder disfrutarla como quería.

Iba caminando hacia la cocina cuando vio la silueta de una persona sentada en el portón, se acercó un como más para reconocerla, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba se paralizó observándola, era Akane, su Akane.

En ella se depositaban la luz de la luna además de unas pequeñas gotas de agua en su rostro, que la hacía ver como una diosa, más hermosa de lo que era.

Su trayectoria había sido interrumpida por observarla, por lo que se había olvidado que estaba en medio del comedor, en esos momentos el tiempo era su aliado, pasaba muy lentamente.

Akane estaba muy a gusto que no sentía todavía la presencia de aquella persona que la estaba observando desde hace algún tiempo.

Cerca de la joven pareja, otra persona estaba vigilándolos, estaba en las escaleras, mirando con detenimiento cada movimiento de los dos jóvenes. Nabiki había estado siguiéndolos todo el resto del día, para ver si encontraba alguna buena situación para sacarle provecho.

Al ver que la escena que estaba presenciando no avanzaba, que ni Ranma ni Akane emitían algún movimientos, le comenzó a dar sueño, por lo que luego de unos minutos de vigilancia, subió a su habitación para descansar-"De este modo……nada bueno pasará entre esos dos…"- pensó cerrando los ojos para quedarse dormida.

En cambio, en el comedor los dos jóvenes seguían en sus mundos. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente del piso de arriba, asustando a Ranma que estaba parado en medio, saliendo de la ensoñación de observar a su prometida, subió para que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Akane que desde hace un buen rato había estado sentada observando la lluvia al escuchar el ruido instintivamente gira su cabeza para ver si alguien o algo estaba tras de ella, lo único que vio fue una sobra alejarse.-"Ranma.."-

Continuará……

**NA:**

¡¡¡Holas!!!

Espero que le guste este capitulo, agradezco a todas por dejar sus reviews, son de mucha ayuda, y a los que no dejan también les agradezco por leer mi fic.

De ante mano, ¡Feliz Navidad! y ¡Feliz Año nuevo!, que pasen super bien estas fiestas, si beben no manejen por favor, no queremos heridos ni muertos.

Y que Dios que dentro de pocos días va a nacer, los llene de bendiciones y alegrías para el nuevo año que se avecina.

Nos leemos próximamente, cuidecen besos

Ryames.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: ¡Por fin el primer beso!**

Llego el fin de semana en la cuidad de Nerima, y por sus calles son jóvenes caminaban en sentido opuesto sumergidos en sus pensamientos, luego de varios minutos los dos a la vez llegar a un mismo parque, y se sientan en banca opuestas.

Era una tarde soleada en Nerima, en sus pensamientos se llamaban mutuamente para tratar de aclarar dudas. Estaban muy confundidos repetidas noches tenía sueños muy sugerentes con Akane, los cuales no querían salir de su cabeza y más lo atormentaban.

En cambio Akane no sabía que pensar, días atrás Ranma la quería besar, y en el transcurso de la semana, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, ya no peleaban.

De pronto Akane diviso a una persona familiar a unos metros de ella en un estanque de agua, pensó que era Ranma por estar vestido muy similar a él, pero luego de unos segundo de observarlo, se dio cuenta que no era. Y que su mente le estaba jugando sucio, ya estaba alucinando con él, y eso que no había pasado nada entre ellos. –"¡Debo estar loca!... ¡Ahora alucino cosas!..."pensó sin dejar de observarlo.

Por otro lado Ranma, ya cansado de estar sentado, se paró caminar por los alrededores, estando cerca de aKane sin saberlo, pudo visualizar en una banca a su prometida, al verla su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, mecánicamente camino hacía ella quedando a unos pasos detrás de la banca.

-"¡Por Dios!...Se ve muy bonita… ¿en qué estará pensando?"- se preguntaba en su mente sin dejar de admirarla en silencio, estaba hipnotizado viéndola.

Pero cuando Akane se levanto de la banca, despertó de su trance. -¡Akane..espera!- le dijo sujetando su mano para que no se vaya.

Akane sintió que alguien agarraba su mano y se dirigía a ella, se asombró mucho al escuchar a su prometido llamarla y mucho más al verlo tras de sí.

-Ran…ma..¿Qué haces aquí?...-le preguntó asombrada.

-Ehh…estaba caminando…por aquí y…te vi… no te vayas…quiero hablar contigo…- decía mirando al piso mientras jugaba con sus pulgares, nervioso.

-Dime…ven sentémonos- le indicó Akane, par que se sienten juntos en la banca.

Inmediatamente el silencio comenzó a reinar entre los jóvenes, ninguno era valiente para afrontar al otro.

-"¿Qué te pasa Ranma?... ¡Es ahora!...vamos… dile…¡Has algo!..."-pensaba viendo que ninguno de los dos hablaba, siempre se ordenaba mentalmente pero nunca ejecutaba sus ordenes.

-"¡¡Ranma Baka!!...porque no me dice lo que tiene que decir...tengo mejores cosas que hacer"- refunfuñaba Akane mentalmente, porque siempre que Ranma quería hablar nunca lo hacía y ella ya estaba harta del mismo juego.

Enojada se paró y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Ranma, quien la miraba fijamente y sorprendido por la actitud de su prometida.

-"¡Estupido!...¡SE TE VA!...¡mierda!..- se dijo para si mismo, apenas la vio pararse él también lo hizo, al igual hace unos minutos atrás, cogió su mano y la jalo quedando frente a frente, automáticamente, acercó su otra mano al rostro de Akane y empezó a acariciarlo, de arriba a abajo de un lado a otro, palpando cada rincón de la suave piel de su prometida, la cual estaba atónita por la actitud del muchacho y disfrutando de las caricias que este le proporcionaba.

Lo que más la dejo aturdida fue el siguiente paso de Ranma, con su mano cogió su mentón ejerciendo un poco de fuerzas para que alzará la cara mientras se le acercaba lentamente a sus labios. Poco a poco la distancia que los separaba se fue desvaneciendo, quedando solo dos pares de labios ofreciéndose mutuamente en un tierno beso lleno de amor y cariño.

La mano de Ranma que sujetaba la una de las manos de Akane, dejo su tarea para ceñirse en la cintura de la chica, pudiendo así los dos brazos de ella ceñirse a la vez en el cuello de su prometido.

En el dojo, Nabiki recién llegaba, había salido con unas amigas, entrando a la casa notó lo silenciosa que estaba. –"¡Rayos!"- pensó y con mucha agilidad subió las escaleras en busca de su hermana menos, entro en su habitación pero no la encontró, fue a la habitación de Ranma pero tampoco lo encontró solamente encontró a un panda durmiendo en medio de ella.

Desesperada bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina donde se encontraba Kasumi. -¿¿Kasumi, has visto a Akane o Ranma por aquí??- preguntó deteniéndose frente a su hermana y tomando aire.

-No se donde estarán, hace unas horas que vi salir a Ranma, pero a Akane no…¿No esta en su habitación?- preguntó Kasumi al ver la cara de desesperación que tenía su hermana.

-"¡No puede ser!... se me han escapado…¡Diablos!- pensó mientras salía a toda prisa de la casa en busca de su adorable parejita, porque si no los encontraba acabaría su negocio.

Tras unos segundos después de haber iniciado el beso ranma se separa de Akane muy sonrojado para tomar aire, sin soltar el agarre de su brazo en la cintura de ella.

Akane que estaba sonrojada igual que él solo miraba al piso, estaba muy sorprendida por ese gran paso que había tomado su prometido; la había besado.

-Akane…yo…yo…que…quería hacer…esto desde…hace mucho…tiempo…-dijo Ranma con voz baja, acercándose de nuevo al rostro de Akane que lo mantenía bajo pegando su frente con la de ella.

Aquel acto provocó que Akane intensifique el sonrojo que tenía, parecía que pronto explotaría de tanto calor que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca de su prometido. Pero aun así estaba muy feliz de que él haya tomado la iniciativa y que la haya besado.

El silencio comenzó hacerse presente, pero la joven no dejo que se quedará mucho tiempo. -¿Por qué no…lo hiciste…antes?- le dijo separando sus frentes para mirarlo a los ojos.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba la joven pareja pasaba una chica corriendo, mirando a todos lados en busca de algo o alguien, aquella chica era Nabiki quien ya llegaba un par de horas corriendo buscando alguna señal del paradero de su hermanita y su cuñadito.

Agotada, se sentó en una banca fuera del parque, estaba muy desilusionada por no haberlos encontrado. –"De seguro… se están reconciliando…y yo aquí sin saber donde están…para capturar su reconciliación… para sacarle provecho…uhh..¿¡Dondé estarán?"- pensó mientras veía a las personas pasar.

Continurá…..

**NA:**

¡¡Hola!!...¿Qué tal pasaron Navidad?, ¿Eh?...espero que bien, espero que le guste este nuevo capitulo, como podrán leer nuestro amigo Ranma por fin está actuando como debería, ¿no creen?

Agradezco a las personas que dejan sus reviews, la verdad ayudan demasiado, me gustaría que lo sigan haciendo. A los que no dejan, ¡háganlo! Por lo menos para saber su opinión o cualquier crítica.

Sin más, nos leemos próximamente, ¡Feliz Navidad!

Cuidecen, besos

Ryames


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Lo que siento por ti.**

El silencio comenzó hacerse presente, pero la joven no dejo que se quedará mucho tiempo. -¿Por qué no…lo hiciste…antes?- le dijo separando sus frentes para mirarlo a los ojos a su prometido.

Este además de estar sonrojado al máximo estaba mudo, no sabía que decirle, nunca se imaginaba que su prometida le preguntaría eso.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio por parte de Ranma, Akane volvió a besar la boca del chico pero con más ganas, con más pasión, ella no entendía de donde había nacido en su interior el deseo de comérselo a besos, de no estar separada de él. Provocando que se abrazarán, Akane al cuello de Ranma, y él por la cintura de ella.

Ranma abrió sus ojos como plato por la acción de la chica, estaba muy sorprendido. Pero eso no impidió que disfrutara de los sensacionales besos que le brindaba su prometida.

Solo la falta de aire en sus pulmones provocó la separación de la joven pareja, ambos estaban muy sonrojados, ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero seguían abrasados uno al otro.

Estaba empezando a caer la tarde, al parecer había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegaron al parque por separados. –Vamos a caminar- le dijo Akane con una bella sonrisa mientras cogía la mano de Ranma y comenzaba a caminar, jalando de él.

Por un largo tiempo, caminaron por todo el parque como una verdadera pareja de novios, cogidos de las manos, conversaban, se reían, se abrasaban se besaban.

Ya era muy tarde en la noche, cuando Nabiki llego a la casa cansada de tanto caminar por todo Tokio.

Por ningún lado pudo encontrarlos, estaba realmente fastidiada, por lo que no comió, se baño y fue directamente a su habitación a dormir.

Sin percatarse que los dos jóvenes ya estaban en casa, y en sus respectivos cuartos, cada uno acostado recordando los buenos momentos que habían pasado en esa tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, se encontraban en la mesa, Soun, Genma, Akane, Ranma y Kasumi que estaba sirviendo.

Por las escaleras bajaba una muy soñolienta Nabiki, bostezando y estirándose a medida que abajaba, en el antepenúltimo por cerrar los ojos no pisa bien y se cae rodando los últimos escalones.

PUFF…PONFF…AHHHH…

-¡¡Auch!!!... ¡Diablos!!- gritó tumbada en el suelo.

Inmediatamente la familia, se paró en rescate de la joven, pero al verla caer, no pudieron aguantarse las ganas de reír, por lo que su verdadera intención se esfumó.

-Jajajajajaja…..se…jajaja..cayó…jajaja- No paraba de reír Ranma, se agarraba el estómago de tanto reírse, por lo que se cayó al suelo.

Junto a él estaba Akane y Kasumi, tratando de respirar para seguir riéndose, pero el único cuerdo que ayudó a levantarla fue Soun quien veía divertido la escena, se acerca a Nabiki y le extiende una mano para ayudarla a pararse-¿Hija estas bien?– le preguntó.

-Si…papá….estoy bien…gracias a uds por la ayuda…"Ranma….Akane.. me las pagarán.."- ya parada y con la ayuda de su padre, fueron al comedor para seguir con el desayuno.

Luego de unos minutos del aquel incidente, rompió el silencio que llenaba en la habitación una de las típicas preguntas de Nabiki-¿Ranma a dónde estuviste ayer en la tarde?... porque saliste y regresaste muy tarde…- dijo mientras lo miraba con malicia.

-Pues…… salí a caminar con unas amigas ¿por…?- le respondió mirándola fijamente y esforzándose por no ponerse nervioso. Pero tenía una ayuda, Akane por debajo de la mesa, le sostenía la mano entrelazando sus dedos que logró que el muchacho no demostrará su nerviosismo.

-¿Oiste Akane? ¿Salió con unas amigas?...- dijo con tono de malicia mirando a su hermana menor.

Como si nada pasará ella le contestó –Si…lo escuche… déjalo…puede salir con cualquiera…a mi no me importa…yo pase de lo mejor ayer…- y terminó su desayuno, levantándose se dirigió a su habitación y dejando a todos helados por su actitud, menos a Ranma, ya que en el día anterior se habían puesto de acuerdo para actuar como si nada entre los dos pasara, y así nadie se enterara de lo suyo.

Después de unos minutos más, Ranma se levantó dejando a la callada familia terminando su desayuno. La más sorprendida fue Nabiki, ella sabía que esa actitud de Akane se debía a algo, este asunto ya comenzaba a oler a gato encerrado para ella, y lo iba a averiguar.

Luego de unas horas en otro lado de la casa, dos jóvenes se tenían un pequeño encuentro romántico en la habitación de Akane, desde que se habían besado, los dos tenías una gran necesidad se sentir los labios del otro, pero cada vez que estaban juntos, no aclaraban nada de sus sentimientos.

Luego de una pequeña sesión de besos, los dos jóvenes estaban recostados a la pared abrasados conversando amenamente.

-"¡Ranma es ahora!...tienes que decirle lo que sientes por ella….¡AHORA!"- se ordenaba el pobre muchacho mentalmente, tratando de que el nerviosismo no lo invadiera por completo-Akane…yo…yo…- comenzó a hablar.

-¿Si ranma?..."que me dirá…¿qué me quiere?...no creo…o si…"-pensaba Akane mientras escuchaba con atención a su prometido.

-ehh…te quería decir…que…que…"¡vamos de una!"…me gustas mucho…desde que llegue a esta casa…tu hermosa sonrisa…tu forma de ser… me cautivaron… tanto así que con una sola sonrisa derrumbas mis defensas…desde hace unos días he tenido unos sueños muy raros respecto a los dos……que me han ayuda a darme cuenta…- hizo una corta pausa para tomar aire y mirar a su prometida, quien estaba en shock por toda las cosas lindas que decía de ella.

-"No lo puedo creer…no lo puedo creer…."-era la frase que Akane se repetía mentalmente mientras escuchaba a Ranma, de pronto éste paró e hizo que cambiarán de posición para poder verla a los ojos. Ahora estaban sentados de frente. –dijo que lo gusto…¡Le gusto!..."- pensaba a la vez que iba recorriendo con la mirada el rostro de su prometido, el cual se veía muy apetitoso después de aquellas palabras.

-Me he dado cuenta lo importante que eres para mí y que……Te Amo Akane Tendo, te amo más que nadie en este mundo- dijo Ranma acercándose a su prometida para besarla con cariño y tiernamente.

Continuará……

**NA:**

¡¡¡Holass!!!

Primero que todo, quiero pedir perdón por la demora de este capitulo, pero es que estuve muy ocupada con mis exámenes finales del colegio (¡por fin! ¡¡Ya salgo!!) estudiando y haciendo mis ayudas didácticas como las llamamos en mi cuidad. Bueno, aunque no las utilice mucho, pero aquí esta el preciado capitulo, que tanto trabajo me costo, porque tenía casi oxidado mi cerebro.

Segundo, agradezco a todos y todas mis lectores que dejan sus reviews, son de muchisisima ayuda, y espero que sigan dejándolos; y a los que no dejan, cuesta nada hacerlo, aunque sea unito por favor. Ya se que esta medio cortito pero ya no me daba la cabeza, pero el que se viene estará más larguito, eso si.

Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, y nos seguiremos leyendo próximamente con más aventuras de estos dos: Ranma y Akane.

Cuidecen mucho, besos

Ryames


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: ¡Por fin! ¡Unas fotos!**

-Me he dado cuenta lo importante que eres para mí y que……Te Amo Akane Tendo, te amo más que nadie en este mundo- dijo Ranma acercándose a su prometida para besarla con cariño y tiernamente.

-"Hay mucha calma en esta casa…"-pensaba Nabiki caminando al baño, al pasar por la habitación de su hermanita menor se acercó pegando su oreja a la puerta para ver si escuchaba algo, luego de unos minutos se paralizó por lo que había escuchado –"¿Acaso dijo Te Amo Akane Tendo?...no puede ser… no tengo nada para capturar este momento…¡No!"-pensó rápidamente mientras seguía escuchando.

No siempre la casa Tendo estaba tan tranquila y callada como para que ella pueda escuchar a través de la puerta. –"Si me apresuro podré tomar alguna foto por la ventana de su habitación"- se dijo para si misma, alejándose de la puerta para regresar a su dormitorio, agarrar su nueva cámara digital y salir al patio trasero.

En el patio trasero, intento subir al árbol cerca de la habitación de Akane, resbalándose en el intento, después de 4 pruebas más pudo treparse por fin al dichoso árbol, y sentarse en la rama más cercana de la ventana.

-"¡Bingo!...la cortina esta corrida… de aquí veo todito"-pensó al observar la ventana despejada y que tenía una gran perspectiva de la joven pareja.

Rápidamente preparo su cámara digital, enfocó, aumentó el zoom para una mejor toma y comenzó una serie de fotografías de Ranma y Akane besándose.-"¡¡Qué belleza!!...¡Con esto seré rica!...¡Que negocio!"-pensaba para si misma mientras fotografiaba.

Finalizando el beso, los jóvenes se separaron respirando con dificultad, Ranma se quedo mirando fijamente a Akane, para ver su reacción por lo que le había dicho anteriormente; Akane estaba tan feliz que ninguna palabra podía salir de su garganta, aunque todas estaban estancadas en la punta de su lengua, quería decirles muchas cosas, pero muy en el fondo algo no estaba bien.

Ranma no comprendía la actitud de su prometida, él estaba seguro desde la primera vez que se besaron ella le iba a corresponder, ¿entonces que pasaba ahora?

-"De seguro que no les gusto como novio… simplemente le gusta mis besos…¡no!…no..¿Estará asustada? ¿Nerviosa?"-pensaba, sin dejar de verla.

Esta pequeña pausa se estaba prolongando por varios minutos, los cuales hacía que Ranma se desesperara al no tener respuesta de Akane. Por lo que decidido acercó su mano al rostro de ella, cogiendo el mentón, ejerciendo en el un poco de fuerza para hacer que levantará la cabeza y así poder mirarla otra vez a los ojos. –Akane… de verdad Te amo…-estaba diciendo pero un dedo de Akane hizo que parara de hablar, ella después de esos minutos ya había vencido al miedo que comenzaba a tener minutos atrás, seguidamente lo abrazó por el cuello, acercando su rostro al de Ranma, quedando a escasísimos milímetros fija sus ojos en los sorprendidos ojos de su prometido. –Ranma…… yo…también te amo- dicho esto lo besa con mayor pasión y amor, provocando que se recuesten en la cama.

-¡Cierto!… me olvidaba esta cámara tiene para video- dijo con voz baja y presionando algunos botoncitos, enfocando de nuevo comenzó a grabar el resto de la confesión de su hermanita, y de su nueva sesión de besos acostados en la cama.

De pronto, algo empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón de Nabiki, pero ésta no le hacía caso, hasta que el mismo artefacto comenzó a sonar.

-¡¡Mierda!!...me olvidaba de esto- protesto en voz baja mientras sacaba rápidamente el artefacto que la había interrumpido de su bolsillo. Lo apagó y vio que la pareja paraba y Ranma se aproximaba a la ventana; por lo que velozmente bajo algo adolorida del árbol y salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina, entrando en ella.

Aquel malvado artefacto para ella, era su nuevo celular, que tenía algunas días de haberlo comprado, para tener una más fácil comunicación con sus clientes.

Tan a gusto estaban Ranma y Akane, besándose, abrazándose y acariciándose cuando escucharon una musiquita que provenía fuera de la ventana, hecho que hizo levantar la mirada de Ranma hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba esa musiquita.

Pudo visualizar en el árbol una silueta, inmediatamente se apartó de Akane asomándose a la ventana temiendo que aquella silueta se tratara de su mayor pesadilla: Nabiki Tendo.

Pero al abrir la ventana y observar bien, ya no estaba, no había nadie afuera, se aseguro de que nadie quedará en los alrededores y cerro la ventana con la cortina también. Para así volver con Akane, quien se había quedado en su cama observando todo.

A la hora del almuerzo todo estaba tranquilo hasta que……

-Akane ¿qué estabas haciendo en tu habitación hace unas horas?- preguntó Nabiki mirando de reojo a su hermanita, que casi se atraganta con la comida al momento que le pregunto sonrojándose a la vez, al igual que Ranma.

-Coff…coff…coff…¿para qué quieres saber?- contestó Akane enojada por aquella acusadora pregunta y por las intenciones de Nabiki.

-Es que escuche un ruido raro como…uhmm…como un gemido…¡si!... un gemido…- respondió la mediana de los Tendo como si nada de raro pasara, volteando a la vez para mirar a Ranma con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Habrás escuchado mal…… de seguro fue algún gato u otro animal que estaba en el patio- recriminó Kasumi mientras servía otro plato de arroz a Genma.

-"Gracias Kasumi"- pensó Akane al escucharla.

-"¿Se habrá enterado de algo?...pero…¿Cómo?...¿Era ella la silueta del árbol?...no creo…¡Puede ser!"- pensaba Ranma más calmado terminando su comida.

-Uhmmm……puede ser Kasumi… pero ese ruido duro algunos minutos- dicho esto Nabiki deja su plato vació en la mesa, se levanta y sale de casa.

Al ver salir a Nabiki de la casa, hace que el sonrojo de Akane y Ranma desaparezca, por lo que ya no había "amenaza" alguna por el momento.

Disimuladamente, Soun se le acerca a Genma para decirle algo en el oído –Estos se traman algo Saotome-

-Si Soun, tendremos que sacar algún dinerito guardado para saber que es- dijo Genma en el mismo tono.

En eso Akane presta atención a la disimulada conversación de los mayores de la casa -¿Y uds qué traman?- pregunta enojada, levantándose y alejándose del lugar.

-Nada hija……nada- alcanza a responder Soun, pero Akane ya estaba en el piso de arriba. Por lo que el resto de la familia siguió comiendo.

En la noche.

Toc…toc…toc…

-Pase- dijo la mediana de los Tendo al escuchar los golpes en su puerta, sin moverse de su lugar.

-Hola hija… queremos hablar contigo- expresó Soun mientras entraba a la habitación seguido de Genma, sentándose frente a ella.

-Si díganme… ¿Qué desean saber?- dijo en tono tranquilo alzando la mirada a su padre.

-Bueno… queremos saber la razón de tus indirectas en el desayuno y el almuerzo- dijo Genma observando la habitación de la chica: una cajonera a un costado, encima algunos artefactos electrónicos, a un lado una mesita con una televisor, en el lado opuesto el closet, junto a el su escritorio con algunos papeles y otros artículos más la dichosa cámara digital.

-Pues…es confidencial……top secret…… y para revelarlo… creo que será un poco costoso- expresó mientras estiraba su mano al velador que estaba junto a la cama, para coger una calculadora.

-Si es así… …creo que deberías hacernos un descuento…acuérdate yo te di la vida…- dijo Soun poniéndole mala cara a lo que ella había dicho.

-Pues si con descuento igual les saldría muy caro… ¿no creen?- preguntó Nabiki comenzando a calcular la suma.

-Uhmm… dinos ¿la información es beneficiosa para la familia o no?- preguntó Soun viendo que no tenía mucho efectivo como para enterarse de mucho.

-Pues… si dejan queme encargue será muy beneficioso para nuestra familia sino… … puede que interfieran otras personas que harán un caos de este asunto- respondió Nabiki parándose para coger su cámara.

-Todo está en esa cámara ¿verdad?- Preguntó Genma al verla coger su cámara digital.

-Si...todo está documentado……- respondió la chica presionando algunas teclas. -¿Cuánto tienen?-le preguntó

-Eh…tenemos en total 5000 yens por ahora…- contestó Soun

-Bueno eso les alcanza para esto- dicho eso se acerca a los mayores para enseñarle una foto en la cámara. En aquella foto se ve a Ranma cerca del rostro de Akane acariciándolo con una mano, mirándola tiernamente.

-¡Oh!...¡No puede ser!- dijeron lo dos al unísono

-Saotome sabe lo que esto significa…- dijo Soun comenzando a imaginarse el significado.

-Si Tendo se muy bien lo que significa…- respondió Genma acompañando a Soun en su imaginación.

-"¡¡Que buen negocio!!... y eso que no les mostré las demás fotos…sino…"- pensaba mientras contaba el dinero que su padre le había dado.

Continuará……

**NA:**

Hi…

Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, como ahora ya tengo un poquito más de tiempo puedo actualizar más rápido, ¿cómo creen que terminará esta historia?

La verdad que Nabiki, no tiene nada más que hacer, ¡hasta cámara digital tiene!

Agradezco por los reviews, que dejan en cada capitulo, son de grandísima ayuda para la autora.

Sin más, nos seguiremos leyendo próximamente.

Cuidecen, besos

Ryames


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: ¡¡Nabiki sabe algo!!**

Pasaron algunas semanas tranquilas, llegando así época de festividades del colegio Furinkan.

Era un día hermoso soleado y con una brisa fresca; pero en la casa de los Tendo sucedía algo demasiado extraño, desde hace varios días que no se había visto a Nabiki, nadie sabía de su existencia, ni se preocupaban por la misma, ya que creían que anda cobrando o algo parecido.

Hasta que un día como cosa rara de la vida, toda la familia decidió en salir a pasear en la tarde exceptuando Akane quien estaba cansada, y la "desaparecida" Nabiki.

Esa tarde todo era paz, la casa estaba tranquila, calmada, había un gran sosiego……cuando……

Toc…toc…toc…

-"¡Qué raro! No hay nadie en casa, todos salieron…¡Cierto! ¡La "desaparecida" Nabiki!"-pensaba acostada en su cama leyendo un libro-"No creo……seguro es el viento o cualquier cosa"-pensó volviendo a la lectura de su libro.

Toc…toc…toc…

-¿Akane, puedo pasar?-preguntaron desde el exterior de la puerta.

-"¿Quién será?"… si pase- dijo Akane dejando aun lado su libro.

-¡Hola hermanita!- expresó Nabiki a medida que entraba en el dormitorio y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¡¡Hola!! ¡A dónde has estado?... no te he visto desde hace unos días……ven siéntate- comentó alegremente Akane al ver a su hermana, haciéndole puesto en la cama.

-Ehh…he estado trabajando en algunos asuntos…- contestó del mismo modo.

-Haber…- dijo mientas se acercaba a Nabiki para poner su mano en la frente de ella, para constatar de que si estaba enferma.-No tiene fiebre……que raro…-comentó luego de retirar su mano.

-¡No! no estoy enferma Akane, ¿ok?-protestó Nabiki al ver la actitud de su hermana menor.-Sabes… el otro día apareció esto en mi casillero del colegio- dijo pasándole un papel doblado.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó inocentemente Akane viendo el papel.

-¡Mira!- se limitó a decir la mediana de la Tendo observando detenidamente a Akane.

-"¿Qué será?... ¿Porqué me lo da doblado?"- pensaba mientras alcanzaba el papel, al cogerlo sintió que no era un papel común y corriente, y un mal presentimiento comenzó a acosarla.

Desdobló con mucho cuidado, lentitud e incertidumbre el sospechoso papel, cuando termino con esa tarea se quedó como piedra observando su contenido, su cara se puso pálida, parecía que no respiraba ni procesaba nada.

-"¡¡Misión cumplida!!... primer paso terminado"- pensó Nabiki al ver la expresión de Akane, como se ponía pálida de la impresión, así que sin dejar de observarla espero las demás reacciones de la chica.

El tiempo pasaba, convirtiendo así la espera en 2min……5min……10……

-"¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡¿Cómo llego esto a manos de Nabiki?!! ¡Ahora sabe algo, lo que quiere decir que Nerima entero también lo sabe!"-pensaba una aturdida Akane tratando de controlarse para no estallar de ira.-¿Quién te lo dio?¿Me estas espiando otra vez, Nabiki?-protestó.

-¡¡No te espié!!¿Acaso no confías en mi?... lo encontré en mi casillero- contestó con un aire de ofensa, mirándola a los ojos.

A más de ser una gran estafadora y negociante, estos son los casos en que ella demostraba que era una excelente actriz, si la crítica de Hollywood la viera le darían un oscar.

Las preguntas de Nabiki confundían a la pobre Akane, la estaban llenando de inseguridad pero aun así no le creía –"¿Será que tengo que responderle?"…¿Te respondo?-preguntó.

-"¡No! Si sigue así me va a descubrir"…¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡Ni mi propia hermana me cree!!... no se porque me tomo la molestia de avisarle… no se que hago aquí en esta casa si nadie me cree, tengo que irme…¿Qué le habré hecho para que me traten así?-renegaba y renegaba Nabiki, a medida que lo hacía se encaminaba a la puerta, abriéndola y estando a punto de salir.

-¡¡Espera Nabiki!!- la detuvo Akane.

-¿Si?- dijo volteándose hacia su hermanita menor.

-"¡Pobrecita! Es verdad nadie le cree nada"…No te vayas, te creo… creo…pero cuéntame- dijo amablemente ofreciéndole nuevamente un puesto al lado suyo.

-Esta bien me quedo… pero…-musitó Nabiki acomodándose al lado de Akane.

-¿Pero qué?-preguntó muy intrigada Akane.

-Creo que tú deberías contarme, no yo, ya te dije todo "¡Eso es! Aquí comienza el verdadero juego"- le dijo amablemente mirándola a los ojos.

-"¡¡Mierda!! ¡¿Ahora qué hago?!... no puedo contarle… ¿o sí?"…¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- preguntó Akane haciéndose la desinteresada del tema, colocando la foto al revés en la cama, mirando hacía.

Nabiki cogió la foto, la observó por algunos segundos –No se…… primero… ¿Qué hacía Ranma tan cerca de ti?... ¿Pareciera que te quería besar?...o ¿me equivocó?- preguntó.

A las preguntas de Nabiki, Akane se quedó estatua, pasmada, tardó algunos segundos en ordenar sus ideas en la mente para responderle a su hermana.

-El he cambiado mucho… …estas últimas semanas…y… …puede ser lo que estás pensando- respondió tranquila y nerviosamente a la vez, dudando mucho en lo que había dicho.

-"¡Wow!... ¿tanto ha pasado en todo este tiempo?"…¿Cómo que puede ser? ¿Te besó o no?- preguntó Nabiki con mucha intriga y sorprendida por lo escuchado.

La menor de los Tendo para esto ya era un manojo de nervios, los cuales trataba de ocultar, para dar una apariencia desinteresada por la conversación; pausadamente acercó su mano para quitarle la foto de las "garras" de Nabiki Tendo, observándola dijo: -Pues…..parece que lo hace ¿no?-

-¡¡Entonces si te beso!!- masculló alegremente la hermana mediana.

-Ehh……si lo hizo…la verdad me sorprendió mucho…"¡Ya! Es todo lo que le diré…¡¡No más!!"- pensó para si misma pausando unos segundos –Y es todo lo que te voy a decir, así que no insistas- terminó de decirle, levantándose de su cama y acercándose a la puerta para abrírsela.

-¡¡¡Es todo!!!... se que hay algo más…¡¿Por qué no terminar de contar todo?!-exclamó Nabiki frente a su hermana.

-Es todo… ok…y algo más…- dijo con determinación.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Nabiki viendo que Akane no iba a decir anda más.

-¡Si alguien más se entera te mató!…¿entendiste?- dijo con voz seria y acentuando en las últimas palabras con demasiada seriedad.

-Esta bien Akane, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie "¡Bingo!... esta información está buenísima"- dijo y se retiro a su habitación.

En otra parte de la cuidad, encontramos a tres hombres caminando y viendo algunas tiendas.

-Ah..a…a..¡¡aaachu!!-

-¿Hijo estás resfriado?- preguntó Genma "preocupado" por su hijo.

-¿Ranma te encuentras bien?... sino volvemos- dijo Soun parando su caminar para escuchar la respuesta del joven.

-No…no es nada fue un simple estornudo, sigamos- respondió el joven, retomando así el paso alcanzando a los señores –"¡Que raro!... hace un poco de frió, ha estado lloviendo, pero no es para que este resfriado…¿Será que alguien estaba hablando de mi? ¿Pero quién?"- pensó el joven observando una vitrina de una pastelería.

**NA:**

Holas!!!

Uhh…. Luego de unas ricas y bien merecidas vacaciones, he vuelto con este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado…al igual esperó y esperaré sus review, por que son de gran apoyo.

Agradezco a las chicas que han dejados sus opiniones sobre el fic, ¡¡muchísimas gracias!!

Bueno, sin más me despido, nos seguiremos leyendo, cuidecen, besos

Ryames


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Un colgante, un avance.**

¡¡¡AACHUU!!!...AACCHUU…

-¿Estas bien Ranma?- preguntó Genma deteniéndose

-No…no es nada fue un simple estornudo, sigamos- respondió el joven, retomando así el paso alcanzando a los señores pero se detuvo –"¡Que raro!... hace un poco de frió, ha estado lloviendo, pero no es para que este resfriado…¿Será que alguien estaba hablando de mi? ¿Pero quién?"- pensó el joven observando una vitrina de una pastelería.

Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo, tanteo las monedas y las sacó del mismo, contó el montó de dinero que cagaba y entró en la pastelería. Se acercó al mostrador y escogió el postre, lo pidió y salió en busca de sus acompañantes.

Después de avanzar unas cuadras más encontró a los dos mayores en una tienda de artículos de pelea, estaban muy embelesados, por lo que prefirió seguir observando otras tiendas.

En una joyería, puesto en un maniquí de muestra, había un colgante con un corazón partido en dos, estaba realmente hermosos, lo mejor de todo es que estaba en descuento de 35 por que la tienda al parecer estaba de aniversario y sus todos los artículos que estaban en vitrinas tenías grandes descuentos.

-"¡¡Estas bellísimos!!... A mi Akane le quedarían muy bien…pero no tengo mucho dinero... ¿De dónde lo sacó?...¡Mi papá!"- pensó mientras regresaba a la tienda anterior.

-¡Necesito dinero!.. ¿Me puedes prestar 5000 yens?- preguntó agitadamente parándose frente a su padre.

-¿Y para qué?- preguntó desconcertado Genma

-Quiero comprarme algo…¿me vas a dar?- contestó de forma indiferente.

-No tengo-masculló Genma curioseando entre algunos artículos.

-Señor Tendo…¿Ud me puede prestar?- le preguntó muy amablemente, mientras se le acercaba.

-¡Solo si le compras algo a mi adorable Akane! Sino no te presto- sentenció muy seriamente sacando su billetera.

-¡¡No sea chantajista!!... pero… bueno… yo le compró algo…- dijo muy sonrojado.

-¡¡Qué!!..¡Le vas a comprar algo a mi hija!!- preguntó sorprendido Soun al escucharlo.

-¡¡No he dicho eso!!... ¡No diga locuras!- se exasperó al ver la alegría del señor mayor.

-¡Que buen novio tiene Akane!... ¡Eres digno hijo de tu padre!- dijo su padre muy feliz.

-¡Sólo lo dije para que me dé el dinero nada más!- recalcó Ranma ignorando a los señores.

-Tranquilo Ranma.. toma…los 5000 yens…me los debes y me los tienes que pagar- sentenció Soun al momento de darselos.

-Esta bien, me voy- dijo y se fue.

A varias tiendas de ahí, entraba Ranma a la joyería.

-¿Señorita me puede mostrar el colgante de la vitrina?- preguntó en el mostrador.

-Un momento, por favor- musitó y fue por el colgante, de nuevo en el mostrador-el corazón entero vale 5000yens, una de las mitades vale 4000 yens, sería un regalo muy hermosos para su novia, ¿no cree?- le preguntó

-Si lo es… tome aquí esta la plata- respondió dándole el dinero.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando llegaron a casa los señores junto con Ranma.

El joven antes de entrar a la casa, desvió su camino hacía el dojo, en él esperó unos minutos hasta que todos en la casa vuelvan a sus tareas y no prestarán interés en saber sobre su paradero.

Después de aquellos minutos, saltando se dirigió al techo y bajando lentamente por un costado, entró por la ventana a la habitación de su prometida.

Akane salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano, cuando llegaba su padre acompañado del señor Saotome, le pareció un poco extraño que los señores llegarán sin su prometido, ellos al verla le prestaron mucha atención por lo que prefirió seguir de largo y no armar ninguna clase de conversación con ellos, ya que podrían notar la preocupación que tenía al no ver a su prometido y "actual novio", como le decía ella.

Subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, entró y depositó el vaso que cargaba en el escritorio, la habitación estaba un poco calurosa y media oscura por lo que abrió su ventana para que entrara aire fresco y retiró un poco la cortina, prendió su lámpara para mayor visibilidad, se acercó al closet y sacó su pijama, colocándola en la cama comenzó a desvestirse tranquilamente.

Estaba terminándose de sacar la blusa y luego el brasier cuando entra Ranma por su ventana muy alegre pero se queda paralizado al verla semi desnuda, su expresión en el rostro era además de asombro un poco de miedo e intensa pasión parecía que con solo verla se la comía sin dejar aun lado al fuerte sonrojo que teñía todo su ser.

No solo él presenciaba un sonrojo ultra extremo sino también Akane que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el repentino intruso.

Así se quedaron por algunos largos minutos, en los cuales Ranma ya tenía grabado en su mente a semejante belleza casi como Dios la trajo al mundo. Pero su letargo se vio interrumpido al pensar en las posibles, mejor dicho desagradables consecuencias que le iba a causar su pervertida interrupción. Se giró rápidamente quedando de espaldas a Akane con los ojos cerrados.

Akane empezó a experimentar una extraña sensación desde que Ranma comenzó a verla, por raro que le pareciera le estaba gustando sin comprender porque, simplemente le gustaba. Llevaban algún tiempo como novios, se besaban, se abrazaban, se acariciaban, a veces pero habían "avanzado" tanto como para esta atrevida situación en la que se encontraban ahora.

De repente, la agradable sensación se transformó en ira al ver a Ranma voltearse espaldas a ella, recordando así las consecuencias que tendrían si por algunas "extraña" razón de su destino algunos de los demás miembros de la familia entrara en su habitación en ese mismo instante. Además este atrevimiento de su prometido no lo iba a tolerar.

-"¡¿Cómo se atreve a entrar sin permiso?!...¡¡Pervertido!!... si se hubiera tardado un poco más …. me hubiera…visto…¡Desnuda!...¡Me las vas a pagar Ranma Saotome!"-pensaba la joven mientras se cubría su cuerpo.

-"¡¡Mierda!!...¡Me va a matar!... Soy hombre muerto..debí haber tocado primero… ¿verdad?...¡¡Que linda se la veía!!... Tiene una piel hermosa, blanca… hubiera aprovechado la situación para acercármele…. y… y..."- pensaba el pobre joven asustado cerrado los ojos, para luego recordar algunos de sus agradables sueños.

Todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por una voz seria, indiferente y fría. –Ranma…¿Qué quieres? ¡Acaso no sabes tocar!- dijo su prometida ya vestida.

Continuará….

**NA:**

Holas!!

Por fin lo he terminado, acabo de comenzar la universidad, y todos los deberes, me dejaron sin neuronas para este capitulo, pero espero que les guste.

Además agradezco a todas las lectoras que dejan sus review, ¡mil gracias!

Sin más, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

Cuidecen, besos

Ryames


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: ¿Privacidad?**

–Ranma…¿Qué quieres? ¡Acaso no sabes tocar!- dijo su prometida ya vestida.

-Ehh…Akane…yo venía…-balbuceaba el joven al notar el tono de voz con el que le hablo su prometida.

-¿A qué venías?- re preguntó acercándose a él, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ranma a pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados, tenía una expresión de espanto en la cara por lo que había provocado y conociendo más aun las malvadas consecuencias.

Akane al ver esa expresión en su prometido le pareció muy tierna y dulce pero rara la vez; lo cual provocó que la sensación extraña que había tenido anteriormente se intensificará un poco más. -"¡Se ve tierno!... es muy guapo……sus labios…"-pensaba.

-Yo…yo…venía a darte… es…-su explicación fue interrumpida por los labios de su prometida en un tierno y dulce beso, acto seguido se acercó a ella rodeándole la cintura con sus musculosos brazos y profundizando el beso. Cada vez más se fue intensificando aquel beso, haciendo que Akane acomodará sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma para acercarse más a él y acaparar más en el beso.

Lentamente a medida que las manos de Ranma comenzaban a aventurarse por debajo de la blusa de Akane, fue empujándola a la cama, cayendo él sobre ella, y continuando sus besos y caricias. El muchacho no solo quería sino también todo su cuerpo, por lo que empezó a besar, lamer y mordisquear el cuello de su prometida mientras trataba de alzarle la blusa poco a poco.

-Ran…ma..- musito la joven entregada a las caricias de su prometido.

-¡Ranma! ¡Akane! ¡La cena esta servida! ¡Bajen a comer!- gritó Kasumi desde el primer piso justo en el primer escalón para que los chicos la escucharán.

Asustados los dos jóvenes se separan rápidamente, arreglándose y tranquilizándose para bajar cada por separado; para que nadie sospechará nada.

Nabiki, en su habitación estaba muy atenta a los sucesos que ocurrían en la habitación continua, cuando sintió salir a los jóvenes, abandonó su cómoda cama para aproximarse a la puerta, abriéndola para percatarse de que en le pasillo y en sus alrededores no haya nadie que la pueda pescar con las manos en la masa.

Entro de nuevo a su habitación, de la cómoda cogió una caja mediana negra, velozmente salió a la habitación de Akane, entró, inspeccionó algunos lugares de la misma con la ayuda de su fiel linterna para poder colocar y esconder unos pequeñísimos aparatitos de color negro, que al momentos de haberlos colocado se encendía una luz roja que tintineaba.

Cumplida su misión , salió de la habitación, dejando la caja en la suya y bajo a comer tranquilamente.

-"¡¡Ahora si!!... Si hay más acción hay más información para mí…¡¡¡Amo la tecnología de espía!!!"- pensaba alegremente Nabiki mientras saboreaba su comida, vigilando a sus dos objetivos.

-"Nabiki esta rara…… bueno… más rara de lo normal… algo de ha de traer entre manos… lo tengo que averiguar"- pensó el joven al percibir la malvada mirada de su cuñada.

Era tanta la emoción de Nabiki con su nuevo equipo de espía que casi ni terminó de cenar, y subió a su guarida.

Estando en ella, sacó debajo de su cama una caja un poco más grande que la anterior de colores blanco y negro que tenía una placa que decía "Nabiki spay team"; con letras en plateado y cursiva.

Del cual obtuvo una computadora no muy pequeña, la prendió y juntos con el manual respectivo de los artefacto aprendió esa misma noche a utilizarla; todos sus aparatos eran de tecnología de punta, grababa en buenísima resolución tanto videos como fotos, tenía x número de zoom que le parecía fantástico para este oficio, y lo mejor de todo es que era super hiper portátil y liviano.

Ahora lo único que le faltaba era la "acción", como ella decía; tan solo tenía que mantener a esos dos jóvenes en paz, sin que se estén peleando a cada rato.

En cambio, esa noche la flamante pareja decidió alejarse y dirigirse a sus respectivas recamaras para dormir, ya que no querían ser interrumpidos otra vez, ya tendrían el día siguiente para intimidar un poquito más.

Al día siguiente a la media mañana.

TOC…TOC…TOC…

-Pase- pronunció el joven sin preguntar quien era.

-Ranma…tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Akane entrando a la habitación de su prometido, pero él no estaba solo, en el cuarto también estaba al señor Genma que al escucharla, "disimulando" puso toda su atención en la joven pareja.

-Si… ¿Dime?- preguntó Ranma al notar su tono de voz serio.

-Pero… "Según el disimula"… …en privado…por favor- contestó la joven viendo la actitud del señor mayor por tratar de "disimular".

-Esta bien… vamos- respondió Ranma cogiendo la mano de Akane para llevarla a otro lugar de la casa donde puedan conversar con tranquilidad y a solas, para ello caminaron hasta el árbol más alejado de la residencia.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó el joven artista marcial sentándose en el césped recostándose en el árbol.

-Ayer en la tarde… Nabiki me dio esto- contestó mostrándole la foto que su hermana le había dado anteriormente –Me dijo que la había encontrado en su casillero del colegio- dijo tranquilamente.

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!...¡¡¿¿Cómo??!!...¡No puede ser! Es decir……¡Que lo sabe todo!- exclamó Ranma desesperado al ver la foto que mostraba que él trataba de besar a Akane.

-No todo- musito su prometida.

-¿Cómo no todo?...No me digas que en serio le crees ese cuentito de que lo encontró en su casillero- recriminó el joven prometido cambiando su posición inicial, sentándose frente a su prometida.

-¡¡Es mi hermana!!...cla…claro que… le cre…creo- se limitó a decir Akane, porque aun así siendo Nabiki cualquier cosa se puede esperar.

-¿Y qué sabe?- preguntó Ranma viendo la foto.

-Sabe que… … me… besaste……nada más- musito la joven un poco nerviosa al recordar ese maravilloso momento, tanto que hizo que ardiera en sus mejillas un intenso rubor, y para disimularlo se escondió su rostro bajando la cabeza.

-Creo…que sabe…demasiado……puede ser peligrosa con esa información…ahora no tendremos mucha privacidad si ella sabe algo-afirmó el muchacho devolviéndole la foto a su prometida.-Pero si ella no tomo esta foto……entonces……¿quién lo hizo?- expresó con mucha preocupación.

-Si, lo se…pero quien será el que tomó esa foto… ¿quién?- respondió Akane con algo de preocupación, pero inmediatamente recordó el desconcertante accidente del día anterior –"Ni creas que me olvide de su atrevida visita a mi habitación"……¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar a mi cuarto?- preguntó muy seria aparentando enojo.

Continuará………

**NA: **

Holasshh!!

He me aquí de nuevo, en este new capitulo, la verdad la pequeña vacación de fin de semana en mi cuidad natal sin universidad ni nada que tenga que ver con eso, hace un buen efecto al atraer las buenas ideas para mi historia.

¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? ¿Buena o mala?...

Espero que le este gustando, porque pronto se pone bueno…muy bueno…

Agradezco a las chicas que dejan sus reviews, son el premio para el autor(a), son de gran ayuda, verdaderamente. ¡Muchas gracias!

Y los que no dejan, anímese no le va a pasar nada si deja uno.

Sin más me despido, os leeremos próximamente.

Cuidecen, besos

Ryames.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: Una ayudita**

–"Ni creas que me olvide de su atrevida visita a mi habitación"……¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar a mi cuarto?- preguntó muy seria aparentando enojo.

De un momento a otro la preocupación que tenía Ranma se convirtió en terror al escuchar la pregunta de su prometida refiriéndose al accidente de ayer.-"Pensé que lo había olvidado… ¡Mierda!...estoy frito"…eh….eh… creo que la costumbre…jeje…lo siento Akane, no quise entrar así ayer- se limitó a decir el pobre artista marcial, pensando que pronto estaría volando por las cielos de la hermosa ciudad de Nerima.

-¡Ojalá también se te haga costumbre desde ahora en adelante tocar la puerta o la ventana antes de entrar o sino no entrarás nunca más!- recalcó Akane con mucha seriedad y frialdad, parándose, alejándose dejando solo a Ranma un poco aturdido.

-¡Mierda! Por un momento pensé que se había olvidado de todo……ahora está muy enojada conmigo, fue sin querer pero…- pensaba el solitario muchacho dejándose caer en el césped recostándose – creo que le gustó… que la viera así… … porque tardo mucho en reaccionar… ¡¡Mujeres!! ¡¡Quién las entiende!!- terminó de pensar poniéndose se dirigió al dojo para entrenar un rato.

Era el destino o la buena suerte que tiene Nabiki, que la joven pareja llevaba hasta ahora tres días peleados, y nada de esa "acción" que ella quería sucedía.

Los artefactos colocados en la habitación de Akane funcionaban de maravilla, ella podía ver todo lo que su querida hermana menor hiciera.

-"¡¡Por Dios!! ¡Nada todavía! Si siguen enojados arruinarán mi plan perfecto, por lo que veo tendré que intervenir para salvar mi proyecto favorito y la dignidad de la familia y del dojo, es hora que actué en esta película ¡Super Cupido Nabiki!"- pensaba la mediana de los Tendo tendida en su cama viendo a la aburrida Akane leer un libro en su cuarto, por medio de la pantalla de su ordenador espía.

TOC……TOC…TOC…

-¿Akane puedo pasar?- preguntó Nabiki.

-Si pasa- contesto Akane dejando a un lado su libro.

-¿Cómo has estado?... te he notado un poco triste y enojada- dijo la mediana de los Tendo sentándose en la silla del escritorio, mientras revolvía algunos papeles que estaban encima vio un papel en particular porque estaba completamente escrito de la palabra "Ranma" en diferentes formas y tamaños.

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó con mucha intriga la hermana menor, viendo que su hermana no apartaba la vista de los papeles.

-¿Yo?...nada…nada… solo veía tu deber es todo "¡diablos! Por casi me descubre"- expresó Nabiki nerviosamente dejando su entretenimiento a un lado.

-¿Cómo lo notaste?- musitó Akane tristemente.

-Es fácil… no hablas ni peleas mucho con tu querido noviecito- afirmó la joven dándose vueltas en la silla.

-No estoy triste…… sino enojada con ese baka de Ranma por su atrevimiento- recriminó la menor de los Tendo.

-¿Y ahora qué hizo? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Entro sin avisar mientras me cambiaba- contestó la joven de pelos azules con un poco de rabia al recordar ese momento.

-¡¡Qué mala costumbre!!... ese Ranma……pero sabes…"Ahora si….aquí es cuando"… eso solo le pasa contigo, si te has dado cuenta- expresó Nabiki con mucha determinación.

-¿Cómo?...¿Solo conmigo?...¿Por qué?- preguntaba mas intrigada la pequeña joven.

-Sí…… es como si é quisiera verte desnuda… o algo parecido, pero solo para el, por eso me imagino que lo hace, ¿no?...pero no me hagas caso a de ser mi imaginación- comentó la mediana de los Tendo fijándose en la actitud que su hermanita tomaba al escucharla.

-"Quiere verme desnuda……ver mi cuerpo… ¿me desea?... ¡¡No!! ¡¡Es un pervertido!! De seguro lo hace por eso… es todo… aunque… no es mala idea… verlo desnudo pero sin nadie que nos interrumpa…ver su musculoso cuerpo……"- la menor de la familia estaba inversa en sus pensamientos que no vio que su hermana le estaba hablando –"… …¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! No soy como sus otras "prometidas"…… no soy como él de pervertida… además no hemos tenido la oportunidad de intimidar mucho…"- algunas vagas imaginación se presentaban a medida que pensaba, en las cuales solo estaban ella y su amorcito.

-¡¡Hey!! Akane…¡tierra llamando a Akane!- exclamaba Nabiki mientras agitaba sus manos frente a su hermanita para ver si dejaba su ensoñación y le atendía.

-¡¡Ah!!..¿qué pasa Nabiki?- preguntó al notar la insistencia de su hermana.

-¿Me estas escuchando?... parece que no… ¿en qué pensabas?- Se puede decir que Nabiki es metida pero se estaba extralimitando.

-En…nada importante……¡además no es algo que te interese!- recriminó dejando de ponerle atención al caso.

-"¡¡Ya está!! Misión cumplida…de seguro que estaba pensando en lo que de dije de Ranma…..¡Ojala ahora si haya "acción"…Si tu dices… bueno te dejo ara que sigas leyendo- dicho esto se retiró de la habitación para "prepararse" a la verdadera "acción", dejando a una inconclusa Akane sola.

Mientras en el dojo, Ranma entrenaba muy a gusto y duro en sus nuevas técnicas que le había enseñado el maestro días atrás.

Algunas eran difíciles de practicar, otra de controlar y había unas fáciles que eran las que más le gustaba.

Estaba muy concentrado en sus ejercicios que no se había dado cuenta que alguien lo observaba atentamente desde hace un buen tiempo.

-"Fijándome bien……Ranma tiene un buen cuerpo…muy bien formado… musculosos por practicar las artes marciales desde niño… y cuando entrena…… el sudor lo hace ver mucho mejor….. resalta todo su cuerpo… sin duda alguna… ¡Que pena!..."-pensaba la joven recostada a la puerta desde hace algún tiempo viéndolo practicar.

Continuará……

**NA:**

Holas!!!

¿qué les pareció?...

Espero que le haya gustado el pequeño capitulo, agradezco a las personas que dejan los review, son de mucha ayuda.

Nos leeremos próximamente.

Cuidecen, besos

Ryames


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16¿Ranma jugando con Nabiki?**

-"¡¡Que pena que no sea mi prometido!!"-pensaba la joven recostaba a la puerta observando atentamente al artista marcial.-¡¡¡Wow¡¡Qué músculos!!"-dijo con voz alta y un tonito de sensualidad para acaparar la atención del muchacho.

-¡¡Ahhh!!- gritó el artista marcial tirado en el suelo al ser sorprendido.

-¿¿Qué paso cuñadito??... ¿¿Te asusté??- preguntó Nabiki burlándose y acercándose a él a la vez.

-¡¡NO!!... ¡Nada de eso!..solo… solo… me desconcentraste- contestó medio molesto.

-¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!... ¡He asustado al mejor artista marcial de todo Japón¡Qué suerte la mía!- gritaba esta vez la mediana de los Tendo para que todo el barrio se enterara de lo ocurrido.

-¡¡Nabiki¡¡Cállate no digas tonterías!!... ¿Qué quieres?- respondió de mal modo viendo lo que hacía su cuñadita.

-Tranquilo cuñadito… solo quiero hablar de cuñado a cuñada… ¿se puede?- musito sentándose cerca de donde estaba Ranma.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- susurró con fastidió el joven.

-Creo yo que soy la única que me preocupó de ustedes dos y ¿me tratas mal?... da igual aquí nadie me aprecia mi trabajo…-empezaba diciendo en un tono dolido al ver a Ranma desconcentrado-… además…… yo lo único que busco es su bienestar…-prosiguió.

-¡Si como no!- interrumpió Ranma con su sarcasmo.

-¡¡Si…así es!!... por eso te quiero hablar de mi bella hermanita menor…estuve hablando con ella y la note muy triste- siguió la joven con mucho dramatismo.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver?... es ella la que se enojó conmigo- respondió Ranma defendiéndose.

-¡¿ASI TU ERES EL CULPABLE?!- exclamó en voz alta Nabiki pegándole suaves palmadas en el brazo derecho.

-¡¡Oye!!,, no me pegues- se defendía el muchacho como podía a los inocentes ataques.

Al pasar unos minutos, los ataques de Nabiki se convirtieron en juego muy divertido porque no paraban de reír. El nivel de los golpes cada vez aumentaba un poco de fuerza y ya no solo era en los brazos sino por otras partes del cuerpo.

Con el tiempo todo eso se transformo en un juego agradable de cosquillas, el cual ninguno de los dos combatientes quería perderlo. Pero a pesar de ser un simple juego para una importante espectadora que pasaba por el lugar parecía algo más.

Akane, quien iba a hablar con Ranma, al llegar al dojo y ver a su hermana jugando con su prometido se quedó paralizada, en shock viéndolos jugar, porque no solo por la forma como jugaban le sorprendía sino el hecho de que ellos dos estén jugando y a solas era lo que más le comenzó a preocupar.

Por suerte de ella, los combatientes no notaron su presencia, así tuvo la oportunidad de observarlos por un tiempo.

-"¡¡¡QUE RARO!!!... TRANQUILA…TRANQUILA…"- se ordenaba mentalmente la joven al sentirse media alterada por el suceso sin entender porque-"… ella no te traicionaría…¿o sí?... no lo haría eso… sólo están jugando…¡¡Es todo!!"-pensaba la joven al ver lo mucho que se divertían juntos desde la puerta.

-¡Jajajaja!...¡Para!... para…por favor..por favor…- jadeaba del cansancio Nabiki tumbada en el suelo.

-¡Esta bien!.. Tranquilicémonos… sabes…eres muy persistente- dijo Ranma jadeando también por el cansancio acostándose en el suelo al lado de su cuñada.

-¡¡QUE LINDOS CUÑADOS!!- dijo Akane con voz alta y sarcasmo viéndolos tumbados en el suelo mientras entraba al dojo, y se aproximaba a ellos.

-¡Hola hermanita!... Tiene un novio muy pero muy persistente…eso es realmente bueno- dijo Nabiki levantándose y saliendo del dojo dejando a los jóvenes muy sorprendidos por sus palabras.

-Me olvidaba que ella sabe algo de lo nuestro- dijo en tono tranquilo el muchacho mirando a su prometida.

-Eh.. si… bueno te dejo… para que sigas practicando- dijo volteándose su prometida avanzando en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Espera Akane¡Quiero hablar contigo!- exclamo su prometido al verla irse, deteniéndola en su trayecto.- Quería pedirte disculpas por el incidente del otro día en tu habitación… en verdad lo siento… no fue mi intención entrar de eso modo… yo quería darte…al..go…- comenzó a tartamudear al ver voltear a su prometida y al notar su acercamiento de ella a medida que él hablaba.

-¿Qué cosa?- musito en forma sensual la joven prometida hipnotizada por la dulce mirada que su novio le ofrecía estando más cerca de él.

-…quería darte algo… te que compre…el otro día…que te enojaste conmigo…es…-los nervios se estaban apoderando de su ser al tener demasiado cerca de su prometida, ya que estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó la chica estando lo más cerca posible del rostro de su novio.

-Un… col…- los escasos centímetros que los separaban hizo que el joven callara para desaparecerlos y comerse los ansiados labios de su novia.

Tan solo faltaba un milímetro…

Clik…clik…clik……

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó la joven un poco asustada por el ruido, creyendo de que podría tratar de algún miembro de la familia.

-Ah…¿qué cosa?- preguntó un enojado al notar que su novia rompía el encanto del momento.

-Escuche un ruido extraño…pero algo familiar… no porque tengo la sensación de haberlo escuchado antes…- expresaba Akane mientras buscaba el lugar de donde provenía.

No muy lejos de la acaramelosa pareja se escondía en unos arbustos, aquella máquina que sacó del encanto a los jóvenes, manipulada por la persona que le importaba la relación de los dos.

-"¡¡Mierda!!... ya casi… si no hubiera sonado esta cosa… que mala suerte no haber tirado la otra cámara"- pensaba Nabiki muy escondida con una espectacular visibilidad de la pareja.

Todo iba muy bien, por el gran trabajo que había realizado como Cupido los dos protagonistas ya no estaban desamigados.

Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda, la joven prometida de cansó y dejo solo a su novio en el dojo.

Ranma pensaba que todo se iba a arreglar de nuevo, que iba poder besar esos deliciosos labios, que la iba a tocar de nuevo, se desanimó al no ver mucha intensión por parte de la joven, así que dejo que todo pasara con el tiempo.

En la noche…

Toc… …toc… toc…

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó amablemente al joven al otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante- contestó Akane sentándose en us cama.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Ranma entrando sin dejar de mirarla.

-Muy bien… ¿por?-preguntó con indiferencia su prometida.

-Es que… …quería saber… …si todavía estas…… enojada conmigo- dijo nervioso jugando con sus dedos.

Continuará….

**NA:**

Holassshhh…

A los tiempos no?

Bueno espero que le este gustando la historia y para las personas que quieren "acción" no se preocupen ya se avecina una ola de acción.

Agradezco por los reviews que dejan, me ayuda mucho para inspirarme.

Sin más nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.

Cuidecen, besos

Ryames


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: La noche especial**

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Ranma entrando sin dejar de mirarla.

-Muy bien… ¿por?-preguntó con indiferencia su prometida.

-Es que… …quería saber… …si todavía estas…… enojada conmigo- dijo nervioso jugando con sus dedos.

-Ah!...eso…mmm…pues no... no estoy enojada contigo… …-contestó la joven tranquilamente sin darle mucha importancia al asunto desviando la mirada de la de él.

-¡¡En serio!!...¡¡Fantástico!!...-exclamó con mucho entusiasmo su prometido al escucharla- Me haces mucha falta…Akane- dicho esto sacó de su bolsillo el colgante que le había comprado y se lo mostró a su novia.

Akane estaba realmente sorprendida de la reacción de su chico, de lo emocionado que se paso al saber que ya no estaba enojada con él, que la había extrañado todo este tiempo de enemistad que tuvieron, y mayor aun al ver el hermoso colgante que le había comprado especialmente para ella.

-Cuando estábamos en el dojo te lo iba a dar… …pero te fuiste… y no pude… ¿Te gusta?- musitó Ranma entregándole el colgante para que lo viera mejor.

Akane se encontraba en shock, al ver la actitud de su prometido por lo que mecánicamente abrió su mano para coger el regalo y observarlo más detenidamente. Era muy hermoso, era de una tonalidad azulada, que hacía juego con sus cabellos azules.

-Permíteme ponértelo- dijo ofreciéndole ayuda para colocárselo.

Akane se viro dándole la espalda a Ranma para mayor facilidad, lentamente lo colocó sobre su cuello y lo abrochó, pero no se separó de la joven. Tímidamente comenzó a acariciar los hombros, el cuello y parte de espalda de su prometida, para después dar paso a sus labios que con mucha delicadeza saborearon cada parte de la piel por donde pasaban.



A medida que recorría el cuerpo de su prometida fue intensificando las caricias a la vez de las emociones que sentían en el interior haciendo que se elevará la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

Luego, habiéndose saciado de los hombros y espalda de Akane pasó al frente comenzando por su boca, que con delicadeza y ternura la besaba, bajando por el mentón, y el cuello deteniéndose para saborear por completo. Haciendo que se recostarán en la cama.

Estando Ranma semi apoyado en el cuerpo de Akane, primero comenzó a recorrer los pechos con los dedos, elevando más la temperatura de su cuerpo al sentirlos tensarse cuando pasaba por ellos, siguiendo con su camino al abdomen, llegando a su final para empezar a subir la blusa de su prometida lentamente con mucho cuidado, repasando el camino anterior pero esta vez con suaves besos la piel.

Akane se encontraba en el cielo al experimentar esas nuevas y agradables sensaciones que le brindaba su prometido, nunca se había imaginado que todo eso sería tan bueno. Pero una parte de su moral le decía que lo que estaban haciendo era incorrecto, no apto para su edad ni la situación en la que estaban, porque aunque sean prometidos no tenían el derecho de hacer esas cosas, ni peor aun tratar de llegar a "eso".

Pero el deseo era más fuerte que la razón por lo que dejo todos sus pensamientos a un lado, y solo se dedicó a disfrutar; cada vez más Ranma se acercaba a los pechos de ella, besando su piel, provocando en Akane un aumento en su respiración, y comenzando a jadear un poco.

Y llego! El joven ya se estaba apoderando de esas suaves y delicadas montañas con la cuales había soñado por mucho tiempo, experimentando así las mismas sensaciones que ahora sentía, solo con una ligera diferencia: todo lo que hacía era realidad.

Luego de unos minutos, abandonó la anatomía de Akane para ayudarla a sentarse retirándole la blusa, para observar todo su hermoso cuerpo, siguiendo 

las acciones de su prometido; la joven se abalanzó a besar con deseo la boca de Ranma, ahogándose en el intento como para que nadie los separara.

Poco a poco bajo por su cuello, al cual en vez de acariciarlo con besos, lo hacía con leves mordiscos, que hacía subir su temperatura y aun más de la su prometido, que estaba muy a gusto disfrutando todo. Llegando al pecho del joven, casi arrancó la camisa que cargaba, acariciando todo su buen trabajado cuerpo con sus manos para luego dar paso a los labios y a la lengua.

La oscuridad de la noche ayudaba a estos dos amantes para que siguieran en su trabajo, confundiéndose así con el silencio que reinaba en el piso superior de la casa.

Como un gran combatiente, Ranma acorralo con sus brazos a su prometida, haciendo que de nuevo se acostaran en la cama sin dejar de besarla. Volviendo a recorrer el cuerpo de su prometida, esta vez se aventuró más al finalizar el abdomen comenzando la pelvis.

Con gran agilidad desnudó la parte inferior de la joven, dejándola en interior, instintivamente subió a besarla en los labios mientras acariciaba con sus manos toda su cuerpo.

Akane a la vez se regocijaba al sentir las nuevas sensaciones brindadas por su prometido, incrementando su deseo de tenerlo dentro de ella misma, por lo que tumbo a Ranma a un lado para colocarse encima de él realizando las mismas caricias con un poco más pasión y lujuria.

Al igual que su prometido al llegar a la parte inferior lo despojo de su pantalón dejándolo en bóxer, el joven estaba en el paraíso mantenía los ojos cerrados para gozar mejor de las increíbles sensaciones impartidas por su novia. Lo cual hizo que su "compañero" se levantara notablemente, asustando un poco a Akane, pero el deseo era tanto que comenzó a acariciárselo con sus manos, dejando a Ranma muy sorprendido por tal labor.

Luego de un tiempo, la joven dejó de acariciar el miembro de su prometido para reemplazar aquel acto, sentándose a horcadas en él y comenzando a simular el acto sexual con la poca ropa que le quedaba.



En el piso solo se escuchaban débilmente gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas por parte de los amantes de la noche, nadie de la familia se había dado cuenta del avance de la pareja, peor de lo que sucedía en la habitación de la menor de los Tendo.

Después de un rato de deleitarse de esa forma, Ranma retoma la posición inicial, para despojar esta vez de la molesta prenda que lo privaba del lugar tan ansiado que quería llegar. Para luego despojarse de su bóxer volviendo a besar todo su cuerpo.

-umm… Ranma…- dijo la joven tratando de llamar la atención de su prometido.

-Si… dime preciosa- susurró en el oído derecho de la muchacha sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Tienes… tienes… protec…ahh- exclamó la joven cuando sintió la boca de su amante de nuevo en unos de sus pechos.

Ranma dejando por un momento su faena, se separo y del pantalón sacó un pequeño sobre azul tranparente, para así sacar su contenido y colocárselo en su miembro.

Luego de esa pequeña interrupción volvió a su tarea.

Continuará…

**NA:**

Holashh…!

Perdón por la demora pero la enfermedad y la u me han tenido un poco atareada, espero que le guste este capítulo y ¡¡por favor!! No me maten por dejarlo en la mejor parte pero así debe ser, no se preocupen se pondrá mejor!.

Sin más me despido, solo espero sus reviews, nos leeremos próximamente. Cuidecen, besos. Ryames


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: Nada pasa**

En el piso solo se escuchaban débilmente gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas por parte de los amantes de la noche, nadie de la familia se había dado cuenta del avance de la pareja, peor de lo que sucedía en la habitación de la menor de los Tendo.

Después de un rato de deleitarse de esa forma, Ranma retoma la posición inicial, para despojar esta vez de la molesta prenda que lo privaba del lugar tan ansiado que quería llegar. Para luego despojarse de su bóxer volviendo a besar todo su cuerpo.

-umm… Ranma…- dijo la joven tratando de llamar la atención de su prometido.

-Si… dime preciosa- susurró en el oído derecho de la muchacha sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Tienes… tienes… protec…ahh- exclamó la joven cuando sintió la boca de su amante de nuevo en unos de sus pechos.

Ranma dejando por un momento su faena, se separo y del pantalón sacó un pequeño sobre azul tranparente, para así sacar su contenido y colocárselo en su miembro.

Luego de esa pequeña interrupción volvió a su tarea

-¡¡Akane!! ¡¡Ranma!!...¡¡a cenar!!- gritó desde el comedor Kasumi advirtiendo a los amantes en el comienzo de la acción.

Los jóvenes al escuchar el grito de Kasumi pasaron en seco sus acciones, estando el shock en silencio, les faltaba el aire debido al susto transformándose en nerviosismo demostrado primero por Ranma, porque estaba encima de Akane listo para comenzar lo bueno, pero al meditar unos segundos por las consecuencias que su acto a cometer, muy delicadamente abandona su posición y sentándose a un lado de Akane para calmarse.

Akane no podía con el susto de su hermana, lo que más preocupación y miedo le dio fue la nueva actitud de su novio al separarse de ella sin previo aviso y sin decir ni una palabra.

-"¡Mierda!...¿Por qué ahora?... estamos a punto…-"-maldecía su suerte el pobre joven al verse privado en ese momento de poder realizar el acto soñado con su novia. Tan solo le faltaba un paso consumirse con su prometida, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado esta vez.

La joven miraba confundida a su prometido, por poco y se entregaba por completo pudiendo ser atrapados por cualquiera en el acto; las consecuencias serían terribles para los dos. Por instinto, se levantó y observó su habitación por diferentes partes estaba regada sus ropas, de las cuales Ranma trataba con desgano de coger y colocárselas, con tristeza se limitó a visualizar sus acciones en silencio.

Al terminarse de vestirse, el joven abrumado trato de calmarse, consolándose mentalmente con una la frase: "Habrá otra oportunidad". Así se mantuvo por algunos segundo, por consiguientemente giro a ver a su prometida que lo miraba con tristeza, lentamente se acercó a su rostro teñido de carmín por su cercanía, con una mano acarició suave y lánguidamente la mejilla, como si fuera la última vez. –Lo siento…Akane-pronunció pausadamente –yo…yo… si quería… que pasará…- y desaparecieron los escasos milímetros que le faltaban en un tierno beso.

Al escuchar a su prometido, la joven se dio cuenta que no era la única que estaba preocupada por lo que ocurría en ese instante, dejando a un lado su preocupación, respondió al beso con otro más largo y apasionado.

-Pero habrá otra oportunidad- musito Akane al dejar de besarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si la habrá- contesto Ranma caminado hacía la puerta –te espero afuera- y salió de la habitación de su novia.

Akane su vistió con mayor lentitud que como se había vestido Ranma, estando lista salió de su habitación encontrándose con su prometido en el pasillo esperándola como lo menciono.

Bajaron juntos a cenar, en silencio total por suerte de ellos ninguno de los miembros de la familia presentes se dieron cuenta de su actitud, exceptuando la mediana de los Tendo que no había bajando a comer.

Por otro lado de la casa, estaba Nabiki en su habitación sola en su cama tranquilizándose debido a lo que estaba observando por medio de su camarita espía, su cuerpo ardía por dentro al sentirse contagiada por los gemidos y caricias ardientes que se propinaban los amantes en la habitación conjunta que le hicieron subir a ella la temperatura.

Nunca había experimentado nada parecido en su vida, ni con algunas de las películas porno que se había visto. Y al estar mirando como su pareja preferida de Japón estaban tan acaramelados, hizo que despertarán en ella ciertas sensaciones que le habían gustado por el momento.

Ya más tranquila, se dispuso a revisar en la pequeña laptop que venía con las demás cosas, para ver si todo estaba grabado; pero al chequear en la base de datos del programa, vino su decepción completa.

-"¡¡No puede ser!!... ¡¡Me olvide de poner a grabar!!"- pensó la joven mirando a la pantalla –"¡Diablos!... era un buen material… ¡¡Por Dios que BRUTA!!"- de discriminaba por no haber realizado bien su tarea. –"Pero tenga la seguridad de que volverá a pasar"- con ese pensamiento la joven de pelos castaños bajo a cenar.

Pero al llegar al comedor ya no encontró a la pareja comiendo, habían terminado antes que de llegara y no podía molestarlos, así que comió en tranquilidad y sola.

Los días pasaron pero la relación de los jóvenes de la casa, se distanció un poco desde aquella noche, ya no se ponían atención mutuamente ni peleaban, los dos tórtolos como les decía Nabiki cada vez que se la topaban solo pasaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos sobre aquella noche, pensando en lo que iba suceder, en como lo lidiaría sus padres si lo hubieran encontrado con las manos en las masas, qué hubiera sucedido que Kasumi o Nabiki los encontraran en esa situación.

Ante todo, sería la mayor vergüenza, después los casarían al día siguiente, o primero matándolos y luego harían que se case a la fuerza, Nabiki le contaría a todo Nerima; nada podían presidir tan solo confiaban que iban a tener la oportunidad de tratar de hacerlo de nuevo. Y cuando llegará no iba a ser desperdiciada.

Y llego el fin de semana en Nerima y en la casa de los Tendo, apareciendo como una nueva oportunidad para los jóvenes amantes, incrementándose aún más debido a que los mayores de la casa, salían de la cuidad para visitar a un viejo amigo, la hermana mayor Kasumi aprovechaba la salida de los señores para ir a visitar a sus amigas, pero por otro lado Nabiki ya había desaparecido desde unos días atrás, la muchacha había encontrado un escondite secreto: el ático.

El cual poco a poco lo fue acomodando a sus necesidades para así darle un poco más de privacidad a sus tórtolos, y poder obtener esta vez si un buen material para su negocio; así que ese fin de semana pasaría metida en ese lugar.

Por la mañana Akane se encontraba viendo televisión, cuando sintió pasar por detrás a su prometido, quien se dirigía a la puerta de la casa para salir.

-¡Ya vuelvo!- exclamó el joven saliendo de la casa con un poco de apuro.

-"¿A dónde ira?"- se preguntó poniendo de nuevo atención al programa que estaba viendo.

Luego de unos minutos comenzó a cambiar de canal para ver si había algo mejor, pero termino apagando el televisor porque no encontró nada bueno para ver. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, subiendo después a su habitación.

En ese instante, la escondida Nabiki bajo del ático en busca de provisiones de comida, porque ya no tenía; el esperar había provocado que la joven se comiera lo poco que tenía sin acordarse de que su estadía en ese lugar iba ser por algunos días.

Luego de haber obtenido toda la comida necesaria, volvió a su puesto de vigilancia.

Ya era más del medio día y Ranma no llegaba, Akane estaba desesperaba por su ausencia, estaba muy preocupada, ¿a dónde podría estar?. Era lo único que rondaba en su mente al ver el reloj del comedor, ya que estaba sentada en la mesa esperándolo para comer.

De pronto sonó la puerta y Ranma llegaba, alegre, pero no duro mucho al ver a su prometida sentada en el comedor en espera suya para comer.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó un poco enojada la joven.

-Por ahí…- musito el joven -¿Cocinaste tu?- pregunto apuntando la comida.

-¡NO!... Kasumi dejo hecho- refunfuño la joven.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo Ranma con sarcasmo -¿ya comiste?

-No…… te estaba esperando para comer juntos… ¿por qué? ¿ya comiste?- preguntó indignada la joven.

-No… tranquila no he comido… gracias por esperarme y lamento mucho el llegar un poco tarde, estaba preocupado de que ya hayas comido- dijo sentándose y comenzándose a servir su plato.

-¿Por qué preocupado?- cuestionó curiosamente acercándose a él.

-Porque como llegaba tarde iba a comer solo, y yo quiero comer contigo, siéntate, vamos a comer- dijo ofreciéndole el puesto junto a él para que sentara.

Esto último que había dicho el muchacho logro disipar el poco enojo de su prometida, por lo que el almuerzo transcurrió normal sin ninguna pelea de ningún tipo.

Una vez terminado de comer, los dos juntos arreglaron la cocina, para después ocuparse en sus tareas personales, entre las cuales constaba una noche de amor y privacidad sin interrupción.

Continuará…

**NA:**

Holashhh!!

¿¿Como han estado??.. Espero que les guste este capítulo… porque a mí si me gusto mucho hacerlo… Además me he dado cuenta en los reviews los desesperadas que están algunas personas en que llegue lo mejor… ¿Por qué será?... hay muchas razones por las cuales me imagino y por eso les pido disculpas sin en este capi no continúe con la hermosa pareja.

Así que espero sus reviews… Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.

Cuidecen, besos

Ryames


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Ahora!... no lo creo**

-¿Akane puedo pasar?- pregunto el joven desde el pasillo.

-Si pasa- contestó la bajen sin mirar concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?- cuestiono al verla con un hermoso vestido rosa puesto y mirándose al espejo.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?... a mi si… es muy lindo- dijo modelándole el trae a su prometido, quien estaba totalmente perdido en su hermosa figura.

-Eh… si… me encanta… te queda precioso el vestido… …que tal si…- dijo el joven sin terminar de formular su frase.

-Qué tal si…¿Qué?- cuestionó divertida la joven al verlo como se babeaba por ella al verla así.

-Si… si… modelas algunas prendas de ropas para mí- musito Ranma mirando el piso por la vergüenza de pedirle eso a su prometida.

Desde el ático Nabiki miraba divertida a los tórtolos, como disfrutaban su tarde juntos y solos.

-Un poco de pre calentamiento….es muy inteligente mi cuñado- susurró para sí misma al ver y escuchar el pedido de Ranma.- Esto se pondrá muy bueno si él se avispa-

-¿Qué modele para ti?... "Quiere que le modele…que divino…"- musito la joven mirándolo sorprendida por lo que había dicho su prometido.

-Si…por favor…- rogaba el muchacho

-Esta bien… pero tienes que cerrar los ojos para cambiarme de ropa…¡Y no los abras, porque te vas!- sentencio Akane con seriedad.

Ranma tan solo asintió con la cabeza, y acomodándose en la silla del escritorio, cerro sus ojos tapándolos con su mano para no ver a su modela favorita, para que lo no votará y poder así disfrutar del espectacular show que le iba a brindar.

-Listo- mascullo la joven para que su prometido la viera.

El joven lentamente abrió sus ojos, y se sorprendió a ver a la preciosura que le modelaba enfrente, se había puesto un vestido escotado con tiras floreado de color celeste que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos con una pequeña abertura en la pierna derecha.

Su prometido estaba tan asombrado que como su novia había cambiado tanto desde que el llego a esa casa, que ahora estaba fascinado con ella, con su forma de ser, su cuerpo, todo lo que perteneciera o proviniera de su novia le encantaba. Mayor aun viendo las poses sexys que tomaba.

-Cambio, tápate- ordeno la joven, inmediatamente obedeció el muchacho.

Así pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde en la habitación de Akane sin ser molestados, y la estaba pasando bien hasta que… el último cambio de la joven, provocó que la temperatura corporal del chico comience a elevarse considerablemente a la par de que algo muy notorio empezara a despertarse.

Akane había sacado desde algún rincón de su armario una pequeña bata de encajes color rojo escarlata con tiritas, ajustado al cuerpo y llegaba al inicio de los muslos dejando ver por detrás un poco del interior. Para que lo viera mejor se acercó a donde estaba Ranma, sensualmente y atrevidamente inclinó hacía su pecho.

Ranma estaba paralizado por la espectacular vista que le brindaba su prometida de su anatomía, logrando que comenzará a excitarse en sobre medida.

-Para- murmuró rogando el joven perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo-sino…-

-Sino ¿qué?- cuestiono la joven con malicia viendo logrado parte de su objetivo.

-Eh… eh- tartamudeaba tratando de apartar su mirada de su prometida.-per… perderás e… esa… prenda-

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió la joven por lo que le había dicho su prometido, para incitarle a hacerlo se le acercó un poco más, sentándose sobre sus piernas y abrazándolo por el cuello-¿A sí? ¡Inténtalo!- le susurró en el oído muy sensualmente.

-Lo lamentarás- se limito a decir el muchacho besándole el cuello lentamente con algunos mordisquitos por ahí. Lentamente se levanto de la silla con Akane en los brazos para recostarla en la cama sin dejar de besarla.

Tin..tin..tin……tin…tin…tin..!!

De pronto comenzó a sonar el celular de Nabiki despertándola de su letargo al observar a su pareja preferida.

Empezó buscándolo por sus alrededores, pero no lo hallaba y cada vez más el sonido aumentaba a medida que la cancioncita seguía.

-¡Diablos!...¡Ahora no!...-exclama con impaciencia por no encontrarlo.

Se paro y desordeno el lugar por aquel aparato, pero nada.

-¡Cierto!- musito metiendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos pequeño de su mochila para sacar el tedioso artefacto.-¡Solo porque estas nuevo no te hago nada….sino estarías muerto!- expresó la joven con cara de desgano volviendo a ordenar su lugar.

Akane que ya estaba dándose por entera a las caricias de su prometido, escuchó el sonido extraño proveniente de algún lugar de la casa.

-Ranma….Ranma..para-dijo la joven apartando al muchacho que no entendía el porqué de la reacción de su prometida.

-¿Pa…pasa..a…algo?- preguntó sorprendido el muchacho sentándose en la orilla de cama.

-¿No escuchaste?...La musiquita-pregunto Akane parándose y cambiándose de ropa.

-No he escuchado nada…por….-respondió el joven siguiéndola a fuera de la habitación.

Los comenzaron a revisar la casa por si algún posible intruso o mejor dicho espía familiar estuviera por ahí, pero no encontraron a nadie. Entonces de donde habrá escuchado esa música pensaba la joven tratando de recordar más o menos su proveniencia.

Para suerte de la pareja, aquella musiquita volvió a sonar pero esta vez levemente.

-¡Maldición otra vez!...no…no…por favor…no-pedía insistente Nabiki tratando de apagar el aparato pero no lo conseguía, presionaba todas las teclas existentes se metía en todas las opciones del dichoso celular pero no conseguía apagarlo.

-"Cierto así no se apaga… ¿cuál era el botón?"- pensó parando de presionar locamente los botones observando el artefacto y recordando cómo se lo apagaba.

-"¡Bingo!"-pensó y acerco su dedo al botón en la parte superior del aparato presionándolo por algunos segundo consiguiendo así apagar el demoniaco aparato.

-Proviene del segundo piso- manifestó la joven subiendo las escaleras, seguido por su prometido.

Lentamente caminaron por el pasillo tratando de encontrar el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido, dando así dos vueltas por el lugar hasta que dejo de sonar.

-Parece que viene del ático...- dijo Ranma señalando el lugar.

-Parece que si-se le limito a decir Akane tratando de ver como subía a lugar.

-Déjame ayudarte- sugirió el muchacho agarrándola de la cintura para elevarla y ayudarla a subir.

Adentro del mismo se encontraba una petrificada Nabiki al escucharlos hablar sobre lo que iban hacer…

Pocos eran los segundos que faltaban que pasaran que sea descubierta con las manos en la masa.

-"¿Qué hago?"- era la única pregunta que rondaba por su mente en esos instantes.

Continuará….

**NA:**

Holas…

¿Qué les pareció?... bueno lo siento si la acción no sigue pero no se desesperen… lo mejor se deja para lo último…

Agradezco a las personas que dejan sus reviews… ayudan mucho al ánimo de la autora.

Sin más que decir, mejor dicho que escribir me despido y espero con ansias sus comentarios, opiniones en sus reviews…. No tengan miedo en dejar uno… no mata a nadie.

Cuidecen, besos.

Ryames


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola!! Este capítulo es para todas las personas que querían que Nabiki dejara de molestar a nuestra pareja favorita, y aquí está… creo que con eso ya no los molestará más a la hermosa pareja.

Espero que les guste…Cuidecen, besos

Ryames

**¡Con las manos en la masa!**

-"¿Qué hago?"- era la única pregunta que rondaba por su mente en esos instantes.

En una esquina visualizo un viejo mueble no muy grande en el cual rápidamente se ocultó tras él, llevándose consigo una pequeña libretita donde tenía los apuntes más relevantes de su trabajo: personas para cobrar, que cosas comprar, fecha de entrega de los trabajos, etc.

Una vez que Ranma pudo elevarla a Akane abrió la puerta del ático ingresando seguido del muchacho, todo estaba desordenado, la computadora estaba prendida, un vaso estaba lleno de soda naranja con un sanduche a lado.

-¿Quién habrá estado aquí?- cuestionó la menor de los Tendo viendo todo hecho un desastre.

-Quién estará aquí…Akane… recuerda que la única salida es por donde entramos… ¿cómo pudo haber salido?... no hay más salida- respondió el joven revisando el estado de la comida y de las cosas cercana a la computadora.

-Tienes razón….¡Ranma!..mira- musito apuntando el ordenador.

-Pero si es…..-

-Si… es mi habitación… ¡Alguien nos está espiando!- exclamó sorprendida la muchacha mientras abría algunas carpetas para ver su contenido-Ranma…mira-

El chico que estaba atontado por tanta tecnología a su alrededor se cae de la impresión hacía a un lado al ver unas fotos muy comprometedoras con su prometida, realizando cosas indebidas.

La misma carpeta tenía el nombre de "Mi pareja favorita de Japón" y contenía innumerables fotos de los dos jóvenes en diferentes situaciones además de varios videos, en los que se mostraba mucho amor, peleas, miradas intensas, etc.

-Pero…¿quién podrá hacer esto?...¿Qué mente pervertida y malvada nos estará espiándonos?... ¡Lo peor! ¡Es que lleva mucho tiempo haciéndolo!- exclamó muy preocupada y furiosa la joven al ver algunos videos.

-La única que hace este tipo de trabajos…es… ¡Nabiki!... además hace días que se ha desaparecido… y este lugar parece estar habitado por algunos días no solo hoy…- contestó con preocupación Ranma mirando a su alrededor tratando de visualizar algo fuera de lo común.

-No creo- susurró lo joven soltando una lagrima que se rodaba por su rostro sonrojado por la furia que sentía al estar en esa situación-…no lo creo… no sería capaz…. ¿O sí?- preguntó mirando a su prometido con mucha tristeza.

-Akane… ella nos ha fotografiado antes… nunca ha cambiado… así que no puede dejar de ser nuestra sospechosa número uno… además quien más podría ser… ella sabe algo de lo nuestro…-trato de consolar a su novia, abrasándola para que pudiera dejar salir sus lágrimas de furia.

Mientras tanto detrás del mueble una intranquila Nabiki se encontraba helada sin respirar para no ser atrapada por las manos de su hermanita, cualquier cosa podría pasarle, ahora todo su plan estaba a punto de ser clausurado lo mismo sucedería con todas esas valiosas pruebas.

A la vez que aumentaba su preocupación aumentada su culpabilidad en el delito de espiar a su hermanita y no darle la privacidad que se merece, porque tanto le costó a Ranma que se le declarara y tengan una relación estable como novios ya sea a escondidas de todos. Se sentía como la peor ladrona por haberle fallado de esa manera a los dos jóvenes; nunca se había sentido de esa manera.

-"Pero que vale más…. ¿El amor de mi hermana o el dinero?... el amor de Akane por supuesto pero el dinero me tiene atrapada en sus redes… me entrego…me darán la paliza del siglo y si no…… quedaré como una cobarde para la familia, pero podré terminar mi trabajo…… ¡¡QUE HAGO??"- era el dilema que combatía mentalmente la joven Nabiki acuclillada sosteniendo su libreta con el mayor silencio posible para que no la encontraran.

-Mejor apaguemos este aparato y nos lo llevamos así podremos borrar la evidencia- comentó serio el joven tratando de manipular el ordenador.

Su prometida al ver los fallidos intentos de su prometido, lo apartó para que ella pudiera apararlo.

-"¡¡NO!! Mi computador noooo…" pensó la joven mediana de los Tendo al escuchar a Ranma que se llevarían consigo el dichosos aparato.

-Si ves Ranma… eso te pasa por quedarte dormido en las clases de computación del colegio- le recriminó Akane a su prometido al no poder realizar ese pequeño trabajo.

-No es mi culpa que la clase de la miss sea tan aburrida, me tenía que dormir- reprocho como niño chiquito el joven.- Espera- musito

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Akane volteando hacía él.

-Siento un aura de miedo, preocupación… en este lugar- comentó concentrándose para poder encontrar a la persona que ejercía esa aura.

Nabiki sin darse cuenta y por tanta intranquilidad y perturbación que tenía, sin darse cuenta había creado una débil aura que Ranma pudo notarla.

-¿Estás seguro?- volvió a preguntar la joven de cabellos azules.

-Si es por aquí- dijo apuntando hacía el mueble acercándose al mismo lentamente- detrás del mueble de ahí viene… cada vez más se incrementa- musito acercándose y poniéndose en posición de alerta por cualquier cosa.

Lentamente acercó su mano a un costado del mueble comenzándolo a mover hacía su lado izquierdo, descubriendo en la poca luz a una persona acuclillada rezando por su bienestar.

-¡¡NABIKI!!- dijeron los dos jóvenes al unisonó al verla.

-eh… hola hermanita…cuñadito- susurró aterrada la joven al ver la expresión que se tornaba en la cara de su hermana menor.-Que agradable sorpresa- termino parándose frente a la pareja.

-¡¡ERAS TU!!... yo confiaba en ti Nabiki… ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- preguntó indignada la joven tratando de controlarse.

-Bueno…yo…yo…todo es culpa de vuestros padres… ellos son los de la idea maestra, yo solo acate las ordenes y….-decía la joven sentándose en el mueble.

-¿Y?...-dijo seriamente el joven sin creerle una palabra de Nabiki.

-….y el dinero por supuesto… pero nadie iba a verlas fotos y videos, eso si te lo juro Akane solo han visto una foto inocente… es todo- rectifico la joven con voz de piedad.

-Si ¡cómo no!... ya no te creo nada… creí que eras mi hermana… pero no solo te importa tu bienestar y el dinero de los demás- reprochaba la joven de pelos azules llena de cólera. –Desde hoy considérame ¡MUERTA PARA TI!...YA NO EXISTO… EN TU VIDA- exclamó con rabia tirando el ordenador al suelo y dejando en el ático a unos atónitos jóvenes.

-Esta vez la terminaste de regar Nabiki…… lo siento cuñadita- musito el joven dejándola sola.

- "¡¡Diablos!!... tiro la computadora… la destruyó… ahora si me jodi…"-pensaba la joven mientras se le salía unas lagrimas mirando fijamente en el aparato destruido cerca de la puerta.-"LO SIENTO AKANE"-

Cuando bajo del ático encontró a Akane recostada en la puerta de su habitación llorando. Se le acercó pero ella le viró la cara.-No me molestes Ranma… déjame sola-exclamó la joven dándole la espalda.

-Akane… lo siento… pero es tu hermana no puedes dejar de hablarle… Akane- musito mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Te dije que me dejes sola!- dijo con furia volteándose y dándole una cachetada.

Los dos se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la actitud de la joven, no era él el de la culpa sino otra persona pero había salido perjudicado con la dolorosa cachetada. Akane muy apenada no pudo dirigirse a su prometido por lo que solo bajo la mirada para seguir llorando.

-Sabes…… eso duele-dijo abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho para consolarla, la joven tímidamente respondió a aquel abrazo sin dejar de llorar.

Continuará… …


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Te gane!**

-"¿Cómo pudo haber tirado esta belleza?... toda mi información… no es que sepa mucho de estas cosas pero se podrá arreglar… ojala.."- pensaba la joven de cabellos cafés guardando sus artefactos de espía.-¡Es cierto!... deje algunas fotos en la cámara…jeje…esa no la destruyó…mejor la escondo- susurró mientras la metía en su estuche y lo ocultaba.

Al día siguiente, el desayuno concurrió normalmente a excepción de las dos jóvenes hermanas que no se dirigían la palabra, Akane se estaba tomando muy en serio las palabras dichas el día de ayer, y Nabiki que más le quedaba no quería agrandar más el conflicto.

A la hora del receso, Nabiki salía de su aula con un maletín, en el cual llevaba la computadora dañada a la sala de cómputo para que el profesor se la viera.

-Nabiki que sorpresa…como así por estos lados- saluda el profesor dejando a un lado su laptop para atenderla.

-Buenos día profesor, mire le he traído esta laptop, no se mucho de estas cosa pero se puede arreglar, ¿verdad?- preguntó seriamente enseñándole la máquina.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Nabiki en qué lio te has metido para que salga tan perjudicada la computadora?-cuestionó a la muchacha revisando las diferentes partes sueltas del artefacto.

-Ni se imagina, profesor… ¿puede salvar la información que tenía en ella?-se limito a decir la joven sentándose en la silla junto al escritorio.

-Déjame decirte que estas de suerte, esta tablita con muchos circuitos, algunos cables y cosas metálicas es la tarjeta madre-le dijo mostrándosela- para sacar la información necesito instalársela a otro computador y tratar de recuperar la información pérdida, pero esto tardará algunos días- comento el profesor tratando de armar de nuevo el aparato.

-Muchísimas gracias profesor esa información es muy importante para mí, ¿cuántos días se tardaría?- preguntó alegre la chica.

-Más o menos una semana… sino es más-contesto el profesor guardando las piezas en el maletín.

-Mucho tiempo…pero… no importa me tocará esperar, gracias profesor- dijo y avanzó a la puerta para salir.-Ah… pero no le diga a nadie que esto por favor- fueron las últimas dichas antes de dirigirse a su aula.

-Tranquila no se preocupe- respondió el profesor. –"Esta chica que tendrá que en este ordenador parecía muy preocupada por esa información"- pensó el maestro volviendo a su tarea.

Llegada la tarde, una suave brisa visitaba la casa de los Tendo, a la vez que llegaba un joven preocupado por la situación en que se podía convertir si los padres de la casa se llegaran enterar de las fotos y videos que Nabiki tenía, aunque eso no era lo que verdaderamente le molestaba y preocupaba, ya que el ordenador fue destruido por su prometida, sino el hecho de que habían violado su privacidad y sus momentos íntimos con su novia.

-Señor Tendo, padre podemos hablar en privado- dijo Ranma al entrar a la sala, donde se encontraban los mayores jugando.

-¿De qué quieres hablar hijo?-cuestionó Genma al ver la seriedad de su hijo.

-Es un privado- se limito a decir, subiendo a su habitación, seguido por los señores.

-Dime Ranma de que quiere hablar-comento el señor Soun sentándose junto a Saotome.

-Primero que todo voy a aclararles que su plan maestro no funcionó esta vez y ni lo hará otras veces…… estoy harto que de armen supuestos planes con Nabiki para hacernos casar a Akane y a mi- comenzó su discurso el joven tratando de controlar su furia hacia los señores.

-Pero hijo ¿de qué hablas?- protesto Genma convirtiéndose en panda.

-Señor Saotome no sea cobarde… Ranma no sabemos a qué te refieres- comentó Soun golpeando al panda sentado a un lado.

-¡¡NO SE HAGAN LOS IDIOTAS!!... si bien saben de lo que les hablo… Akane ya sabe que fueron ustedes los de la idea principal, así que los advierto porque ella le puede hacer cualquier cosa, está muy enojada… y si llegan a intentar alguna otra estupidez no respondo de mis actos- dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando al señor Soun y el panda llorando a mares.

Los días de la semana pasaron, un poco tensos para la familia de parte de Akane que no dejaba de estar enojada con su padre y hermana. Por lo que el fin de semana lo dedicó exclusivamente a practicar para descargar su furia de una manera sana, excluyendo a toda distracción posible, es decir, que excluía a Ranma, ignorándolo todo el día.

El joven sabía que si llegaba acercársele a su prometida iba salir mal herido pero la falta de sus abrazos, besos y caricias hicieron que arriesgará su pellejo por aquellos manjares.

Así se dispuso a observarla mientras entrenaba sola en el dojo, estaba asombrado del mejoramiento de ella y de la gran fuerza con la que practicaba cada uno de los golpes y patadas al aire.

Pero lo que más le gustaba de todo era como su ropa se apegaba a su cuerpo y dejaba ver las escandalosas curvas de la joven, dando paso a que se imaginará mil y una cosas sobre él con su prometida.

-¡Sorprendente! Has mejora mucho- dijo interrumpiéndola sin dejar de mirarla.

-Gracias, ¿Cuánto llevas ahí sentado?- cuestionó lo joven con voz de fastidio sin mirarlo.

-Lo suficiente para no dejar de admirarte…¿te molesto?-dijo seductoramente dedicándole una mirada lujuriosa al tener la atención de Akane.

-"¡Que divino!"… si me molestas- reprochó fingiendo la voz de enojo.

-Pues parece que no…-musito divertido el muchacho levantándose para acercársele y ponerse en posición de pelea.-Vamos, pelea un ratito conmigo-

-¿Porqué?... ¿Quieres que te de una paliza?- exclamó con sátira.

-No lo creo…mejor hagamos un trato si yo gano me prestarás atención y dormiré contigo en tu habitación por una semana- exclamó con malicia y mucha confianza.

-¡Ja!... como si fueras a ganarme… no me tientes Ranma porque te ira mal…-decía la joven comenzando el ataque- además… ¿por qué quieres que te preste atención?- comentó jadeando luego de una sección de golpes.

-Porque…… me haces falta… por eso- comentó fugazmente el muchacho sonrojándose.

-Ranma…y ¿si yo ganó qué?-musito Akane comenzando a atacar de nuevo.

-No se… ¿qué quieres?- preguntó el joven dándole un suave pero certero golpe en el hombro provocando que su prometida cayera.

-ehh… puede ser…-musito sentándose a pesar por un momento-¡ya se!... si gano tendrás que tener 3 citas conmigo: una cenar en un lindo restaurante, otra a pasear por la cuidad y por ultimo debes darme un regalo especial… el que desees-comento divertida imaginándose a Ranma con ella muy pegaditos paseando frente a las demás prometidas.

-¡¡COMO??... ¡Todo eso!... no lo creo..-dijo el joven volteando la cara.

-¡ah! Me olvidaba y nada de otras "prometidas" por un mes- sentencio la muchacha.- así que elige ¿peleas o no?-

-Claro que peleo… pero porque te ame no quiere decir que me dejaré perder- dijo seriamente parándose y poniéndose en posición.

-Así… eso veremos Ranma Saotome- musito comenzando el ataque.

El pequeño combate pero algunos minutos entre patadas y golpes suaves por parte de Ranma, en cambio Akane ponía todo su empeño en acabarlo con duros y determinantes golpes.

Todo iba marchando bien según Ranma porque estaba ganando el enfrentamiento, así que para asegurar su victoria tiro una patada a uno de los pies de Akane provocando que esta perdiera el equilibrio cayera, pero su sorpresa no lo hizo, sino que su prometido la había sujetado de la cintura con una mano y la otra por el cuello para que no se lastimará.

-¿porqué no me dejaste caer?...ibas a ganar-dijo la joven apartando su mirada de unos ojos grisáceos que se la comían con solo verla.

-Porque no quería que te lastimaras… además creo que ya gane- dijo acercando su rostro al de su prometida para besarla mientras la depositaba en el piso.

-Parece…-musito están a escasos milímetros de besarse.-Ranma…antes de eso… me bajarías la blusa… por favor- dijo mirándose su abdomen semi descubierto.

El muchacho no se había dado cuenta que al momento de atacarla produjo y depositarla en el suelo lentamente la blusa de su prometida se le alzó hasta la mitad del pecho, dejando ver el liso abdomen y una parte del montañoso pecho invitando a ser tocado por él.

Excitándolo sobre manera y descontrolándolo, haciendo que ceda del agarre en sus manos, Akane al darse cuenta de que ya no ejercía tanta fuerza para mantenerla quieta, realizó un fugaz pero fuerte movimiento haciendo que su prometido perdiera el equilibrio y cayera para ella colocarse encima y acorralarlo con mayor fuerza, ganando el combate.

-¡Te gane!- le dijo sacándole la lengua y guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Eh?...¡¡QUE!!...¿¿COMO??... yo iba ganando-protesto el joven viéndose engañado y derrotado.

-Bien dicho ibas ganando- dicho esto se paro y se alejo del muchacho.

-¡TRAMPOSA!-le grito el joven enojado, por ser tan tonto y dejarse ganar de esa manera.

La joven no le prestó atención a lo que había dicho el joven, así que lo único que le limito a ser era lanzarle un beso volado antes de salir del dojo, dejándolo solo.

**NA:**

Holas… ¿Les gustó?...Pues a mi si… me recordó una anécdota muy bonita… (ahhh… el pasado)… pero bueno…… espero que le haya gustado y también sigo esperando sus opiniones, comentarios sean buenos o malos… de los errores se aprende, ¿no?. Saben que es lo mejor de estar de vacaciones…es… ¡poder inspirarse y actualizar más rápido!

Mil gracias por sus reviews, cuidecen besos

Ryames


	22. Chapter 22

**Una agradable cita en el atardecer.**

Era un hermoso día, los pájaros cantaban alegres, una suave brisa adornaba el ambiente, una mañana muy tranquila para la casa Tendo y a la vez mágica y amorosa para la joven pareja que habitaba en ella.

Ranma le gusta descansar en el techo justo en la sección de la habitación de Akane y esa mañana no era la excepción.

-¿Listo para nuestra cita especial?-preguntó la joven sentándose a un lado de él.

-¿Cómo?-contestó

-No te hagas… hoy saldremos… o te olvidaste de nuestro acuerdo… recuerda te gane-exclamo con alegría la joven mirando al cielo.

-Como olvidarme si perdí por una trampa tuya… si estoy listo- dicho se incorporó para estar a la altura de su prometida.-Segura que quieres pasar por donde Shampoo y Ukyo- preguntó dudosamente.

-Si eso mismo deseo pasar frente a ellas, para que se den cuenta que no te deben molestar más… porque estás conmigo… eres mío- finalizó con mucha determinación la joven.

-Bueno, soy tuyo, pero ¿no crees que reaccionarán mal, tratarán de atacarte y secuestrarme?...-musito Ranma agarrando una mano de la joven dejando ver preocupación por el mismo debido a su cita.

-Veremos qué pasa…no te preocupes…la pasaremos bien, ok-dicho esto le dio un pequeño beso, para luego levantarse y bajar.

-"¡Por Dios!... ¡¡En qué me metí??... soy hombre muerto"-pensó el joven volviendo a su postura inicial.

Por muy raro que pareciera Nabiki no era la joven habitual, estaba desanimada aún le dolía que su hermana no le hablara y la ignorara.

Además estaba preocupada por la información que el profesor le iba a rescatar, ese mismo día salió a buscarla. Llegando a la casa del profesor los nervios la carcomían.

Ya había pasado una semana y media de la última vez que lo vio, así que con valentía toco la puerta de la casa.

Luego de unos segundos una joven de cabellos rubios la atendía.

-Buenos días, ¿qué desea?-preguntó la señorita.

-Buenos días buscó al profesor de computación del colegio Furinkan, Touya Kimamoto.

-Un momento por favor, pase-dijo para luego desaparecer por un corredor dentro de la casa.

Al cabo de unos segundos, apareció el profesor con unos discos en la mano.-Buenos días Nabiki, ¿cómo has estado?-preguntó.

-Buenos días profesor, he estado muy bien y preocupada por este asuntito… ¿dígame pudo recuperar mi información?-cuestionó al ver los discos.

-Más o menos, la mayoría de la información estaba muy dañada como para poder recuperarla, así que en estos discos esta todo lo que pude rescatar. Lo siento mucho-dicho esto le entrego los preciados discos a la mediana de los Tendo.

-Muchísimas gracias profesor, me ha salvado la vida aquí está el pago-dijo entregándole un sobre con dinero, para luego despedirse y salir.

Al llegar a la tarde, el joven Saotome esperaba a su acompañante en la puerta del hogar, vestido con una camisa china sin mangas de color blanco y un pantalón negro.

-"¿Qué tanto estará haciendo allá arriba? ¿Por qué se maquillan tanto? Sin eso se ve muy bonita…"-pensaba el joven sin moverse y sin percatar de la presencia de su novia que estaba frente a él observándolo.

-"¿Estará pensando?...se lo ve raro…jajaja soy mala…claro que estará pensando pero ¿en qué?"…Ranma-musito la joven moviendo su mano cerca del rostro del muchacho para ver si reaccionaba.

-¡Eh!... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parada?- cuestiono el muchacho.

-Lo suficiente para darte cuenta de que te ves bien, ¿por?...- respondió la joven ofreciéndole la mano.

-Tú también estás hermosa esta tarde… nos vamos-dijo nerviosamente agarrando la mano de su prometida para salir a su primera cita oficial.

La joven y hermosa pareja caminaba amenamente por las calles de Nerima sin ser molestados por ninguna persona, solo se tenían a ellos. Y como habían acordado tenían que pasar por los dos restaurantes de las otras "prometidas" para que estas los vieran.

Así que pasaron frente al Neko-hanten lo más lento posible, pero para buena suerte del joven Saotome y mala suerte de la joven Tendo, Shampoo la rival número uno estaba muy ocupada, ya que el local estaba a full de clientes por ser fin de semana.

Por lo que no les quedó de otra que pasar sin ser visto, continuando su paseo por la cuidad, llegando justamente la noche pasaron por el local de Ukyo, pero el cual estaba cerrado, en la puerta había un letrero que decía que iba a salir de la cuidad por algunos días, por consiguiente tampoco pudieron ser visto por la segunda rival.

Sin más percances decidieron descansar en un hermoso parque de la cuidad iluminado por la luz de la luna de llena de la noche y de las estrellas que la acompañaban.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba la joven pareja cogidos de la mano disfrutando la de compañía del otro, sin decir nada.

-Me gusta mucho esta idea de pasear por la cuidad, así estamos solos-dijo el joven mirando las estrellas.

-Si tienes razón nadie sabe que estamos aquí, para molestarnos-musito la joven mirándolo.

Hecho que hizo que Ranma también se quedará embelesado por los hermosos ojos de su prometida haciendo que por instinto vayan acercando sus rostros, para juntarlos en un dulce beso.

No muy lejos de la pareja entre los matorrales se encontraba perdido un joven de la misma de edad de Ranma, de ropas verdes con amarillos que buscaba la residencia Tendo.

-"¿Dónde estaré?... ¿Estaré cerca de Nerima?...¡¡Dios donde estoy!!"-pensaba frenéticamente el joven tratando de salir de los arbusto cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar.

-"Esa voz es de mi amada Akane…¡¡Estoy en Nerima!!... voy a saludarla"-Pensó al incorporarse de los arbolitos pero paro a raya al ver una horrible escena para su corazón.

Vio a su amor besando a su mayor rival de manera muy amorosa y apasionada, dentro de él su corazón se destrozaba lentamente por la situación, unas pequeñas lagrimas traviesas salieron de sus ojos, toda la armonía y la belleza del mundo en el que habitaba se venía abajo, todo se derrumbaba encima suyo, su cuerpo estaba paralizado viendo la escena de besos entre Akane y Ranma en el parque en medio de la noche.

De pronto se apoderó de él una inmensa masa de sentimientos mezclados: odio, rabia, furia, celos, decepción, tristeza, agonía de ver como su amor se entregaba a otro corazón.

Pero en vez de interrumpirlos, decidió con mente clara abandonar el lugar para siempre, desapareciendo en el firmamento, corriendo sin parar y dejar de llorar.

La joven pareja estaba muy entretenida en su tarea que no habían notado la presencia de un viejo amigo en el lugar.

En el parque se quedaron alrededor de dos horas hablando y compartiendo como una verdadera pareja de enamorados, besándose, abrazándose y diciéndose cosas lindas entre los dos. Volviendo a la casa a la media noche, y para no hacer ruido entraron por la ventana de la habitación de la joven Tendo, donde se despidieron con un beso.

Continuará…


	23. Chapter 23

**La segunda cita: una cena**

Los primeros rayos del sol, entraban por la ventana media abierta de la menor de los Tendo logrando que la misma abriera los ojos, eran las 8:30am del sábado.

Había pasado una semana de su cita con Ranma y las cosas con él estaba de maravilla, todo tranquilo, privacidad para los dos, ninguna otra prometida, etc.

Por otro lado de la casa, un joven perezoso daba vueltas en el futon tratando de no despertar, le ganaba la pereza y las ganas de seguir durmiendo un rato más.

Pero su compañero de habitación, el panda muy amablemente derrama encima del joven un balde de agua fría, provocando que el mismo se levantara de un susto y con otra anatomía.

-¡¡PERO QUE TE PASA!!... ¡¡ERES IDIOTA!!.. ¿Cómo vas a despertarme así papá?-reprocho la joven de cabellos rojos levantándose para agredir a su padre panda.

-Es muy tarde ya era hora de que levantes- enseño el panda en un cartel antes de escapar de los manos de su hijo.

-"Me las pagaras"-pensó la joven saliendo de la habitación en dirección del baño para cambiar.

En el camino se encontró con una cabizbaja Nabiki que de dirigía a desayunar, lo cual le asombró porque no lo molestó ni chantajeo como otras veces, sino que lo ignoró.

Sin prestarle atención, se aseo y cambio para bajar a desayunar.

El desayuno estuvo un poco extraño para el joven Saotome, demasiado silencioso, ningún comentario; la situación entre las hermanas estaba muy tensa aquella, además lo más sorprendente era que ninguna de sus "otras prometidas" aparecían locas por lo que Nabiki le haya dicho. Al parecer la joven estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente para perjudicar más la poca relación con su hermana.

La tarde pasó de la más pacifica par la pareja. Desde muy temprano en la tarde, la joven no había salido de su habitación por estar eligiendo el vestido que se pondría, los accesorios, los zapatos, todo. Así que desarmó todo su armario en busca de de los mejores vestidos que tenía para la ocasión.

Al final solo que se quedo con tres vestidos: un rosado de tiras gruesas hasta la rodilla, un celeste de tiras finas acampanado que le llega a la mitad del muslo, y un rojo al estilo Marilyn Monroe. Los tres vestidos que le quedaban hermosísimos según ella, pero el que más le gustaba era el de color celeste y con ese se quedó, porque tenía un parecido a un vestido de su madre, por eso le encantaba.

Luego se dedicó a buscar los accesorios perfectos que le combinaran.

Por otra parte de la residencia, Ranma muy disimuladamente buscaba entre sus ropas algo decente para la cena, por suerte de él, su padre estaba muy embelesado jugando en la sala con el señor Soun, así no lo podía interrumpir por algún tiempo.

-¡Diablos!... ¿qué me pongo?...no tengo nada-musito por lo bajo sintiéndose frustrado por no encontrar algo que ponerse.

Luego de unos minutos, estando toda su ropa regada por todo la habitación, se dio por vencido, no buscaría más y se dispuso a descansar sin antes recoger todo.

-"Ahora…que me pongo… no tengo nada… si voy de compras… no… no tengo dinero… uhmmm… bueno si pero no mucho… ¿me alcanzará para algo?"- pensó el joven levantándose para sacar el dinero de su escondite secreto.-"Tengo 5000 yens reunidos…me han de alcanzar para alguna camisa, por lo menos"- pensó arreglándose para salir.

Rápidamente, bajo las escaleras y salió sin decir nada. Además pronto caería la noche y debía apurarse. Después de unos minutos de caminata llegó al centro comercial Sunrise, buscando las tiendas de ropa. De las cuales solo dos, le gustaba la ropa que exhibían: una de ropa casual y otra un poco más formal.

Y al compara los costos, escogió la primera, entrando decidido comenzó a ver algunas prendas para probarse. Así estuvo por lo menos una hora hasta que al fin escogió la ropa que más le gusto, la pago y volvió a casa, ya que estaba comenzando a oscurecer.

Como de costumbre la familia ceno temprano, hiéndase a sus respectivas habitaciones bien temprano en la noche, dejan camino libre para la pareja que iba a salir esa noche.

Eran los 8:30pm, y Ranma ya estaba parado en la puerta de la casa esperando a su prometida. Al parecer aquella noche estaría fría así que regreso a su habitación por una chaqueta, luego volvió a la puerta a seguir esperándola.

-"Tanto se demora… que tanto se arregla si con todo se ve bien… hermosa, cierto debo darle un regalo… ¿pero cuál?... no se que quiera… si le pregunto…no mejor no…"-pensaba el joven con la mirada perdida en las bellas estrellas de la noche, cuando escuchó que la puerta de abría.

Apareciendo atrás de ella, una hermosísima señorita con un vestido celeste ceñido al cuerpo de tiritas finas con unas zapatillas plateadas de taco bajo y una pequeña cartera del mismo color. El joven se asombro mucho de verla con aquel vestido como una diosa solo para él esta noche.

-Te ves hermosa… Akane-musito por lo bajo embobado viendo a la joven.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto la chica por no haberlo escuchado bien.

-Que… te ves… hermosa-tartamudeo el muchacho por el nerviosismo.

-Gracias… tu también-dijo la joven escondiendo su mirada de su prometido.

-Eh… gracias…nos vamos-exclamó ofreciéndole su mano para salir. Ranma estaba vestido casualmente con su nueva ropa: un jean azul, camisa un poco apegada al cuerpo con botones de color abana y rayas muy finas de color celeste y unos zapatos cafés que completaba la combinación. Dándole un aspecto de joven moderno y sofisticado, ideal para la señorita que lo acompañaba.

Caminaron por unos 20 minutos hasta llegar al restaurant donde tenían una reservación, el local era moderno, justamente les tocó una mesa en el balcón donde se podía apreciar a las brillantes estrellas junto a la hermosa luna que iluminaba su cena.

Pidieron y pronto le sirvieron, como si el tiempo fuera su aliado, comieron despacio para disfrutar la compañía del otro; aquel local era nuevo en la cuidad y era famoso por tener una pequeña pista de baile donde toda pareja que visitará lugar podía disfrutar de una buena música para bailar.

Cuando habían terminado de comer, un grupo de músicos comenzaron a tocar música lenta y del momento, dando paso a muchas parejas para que bailen pegaditos.

-Es un buen lugar, ¿verdad?-preguntó el joven agarrando la mano de su prometida sobre la mesa.

-Si es muy armonios, elegante y moderno-contesto mirando a las parejas bailar.

-¿Quieres bailar?- cuestiono Ranma observándola.

-¿Qué?... no…-contesto un poco nerviosa por la propuesta del muchacho.

-¡Vamos!... concédeme esta pieza de baile- imploró el joven.

-¿Ranma sabes bailar?- preguntó con asombró su prometida.

-No se probemos- dicho esto se levanto llevándose consigo a  
Akane hasta la pista de baile.

Estando en la pista, Ranma cuidadosamente agarra a Akane por la cintura apegándose a ella, y ella lo abraza por el cuello empezando a bailar al ritmo de la música.

Después de haber disfruta al máximo la noche, la joven pareja se encamino a su residencia, ya que era muy tarde, estaba por dar la media noche, cuando llegaron y se despidieron para ir a sus propia habitaciones.

Continuará…


	24. Chapter 24

**Una noche divertida.**

Los días pasaban mientras el joven Saotome pensaba el regalo que su novia le había pedido, debía ser según él: grande, hermoso y único para que ella lo recordará siempre. Pensó todo un día pero nada le se ocurría, nada en lo absoluto, además no tenía a alguien para que le ayude. Así que la tarea iba hacer un poco difícil de cumplir.

En su mente solo había espacio para la idea de la sorpresa que ni atendía en clases, logrando que lo castigaran dos veces en el mismo día, dándole más tranquilidad para pensar según su parecer.

Terminadas las clases, no tuvo mucha prisa en llegar a la casa, así que se tomó su tiempo para relajarse y pensar otra vez en el mismo asunto, por suerte su prometida se había ido con unas amigas al centro comercial.

Llegando a su destino, prefirió subirse al techo para idear algo. Luego de unos minutos, se quedó dormido a causa del desgaste mental que estaba haciendo en varios días. Dormía plácidamente, cuando de pronto unas gotas traviesas comenzaban a caer lentamente para después comenzará a brisas, despertándolo en su forma femenina.

-"¿Por qué ahora?... estaban tan cómodo"-pensaba la chica mientras bajaba del techo para entrar a la casa.

En la puerta, se topo con su prometida que recién llegaba y estaba al igual que ella empapada por completo.

-Hola-saludo la menor de los Tendo.

-hola- musito la joven pelirroja viendo la ropa apegada al cuerpo de su novia, subiéndose su temperatura y sonrojándose.

-¡Chicas! Qué bueno que hayan llegado pronto estará lista la cena, enseguida le traigo una tolla- dijo Kasumi que se asomaba a ver quien llegaba.

-¡Cómo que chicas!... ¡Soy un chico!-reprochó el artista marcial debido al comentario de Kasumi.

-Lo siento- respondió Kasumi volviendo con las toallas.

Inmediatamente, la joven Tendo subió al baño para asearse y cambiarse. Y el joven Saotome transformado en mujer simplemente subió a su habitación a seguir pensando.

Luego, de un tiempo dándola vuelta al asunto, se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea, así corriendo se baño y cambio, para hablar con su novia.

Toc… toc…

-Akane ¿puedo pasar?- preguntaba el muchacho al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si pasa- respondió la joven mientras se secaba el pelo en su cama.

-¿Acaso tienes papel de colores?- preguntó el chico sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

-si tengo…pero ¿para qué?- indagó la jovencita.

-Es para un trabajo del profesor, por el castigo- afirmó son naturalidad.

-Están en el tercer cajón del escritorio- dijo señalándolo.

El joven obediente abrió el cajón rebuscando un poco los encontró- gracias amor- dicho esto se levanta, le brinda un pequeño beso y se retira.

El joven en su habitación, se dispuso a escribir ciertas frases en los papeles que ya había cortado, para meterlas en una funda, él sabía que su loca idea iba hacer un trabajo duro pero valía el esfuerzo, por su novia.

De pronto se puso a rebuscar en su escritorio una mapa de la cuidad, encerrando en el mismo algunos lugares específicos donde dejaría los papeles, guardando juntos al mapa, una pequeña bolsita con dinero que le había sobrado.

-¡¡Familia vengan a cenar!!- grito Kasumi dese el pie de la escalera.

La cena concurrió de forma pacífica entre los miembros de la familia, siguiendo la excepción de Akane y Nabiki.

Luego de la misma, todos se dispersaron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, con particularidad del jovencito Saotome, que apenas sintió que la última luz era apagada, se preparó para salir por su ventana, cruzando el techo sin hacer ruido para llegar a la habitación de su prometida, entrando por la ventana.

-Ranma… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿no puedes dormir?- cuestiono asombrada la señorita Tendo.

-No puedo… si lo único que hago en pensar en ti- dijo sensualmente acercándose al rostro para besarla, recostándose junto a ella en la cama.

-En…se… serio- trataba de articular entre besos.

-Si…- musito separándose de ella, sin dejar de abrazarla.-Además venía a decirte que ya está hecha la sorpresa, solo tienes que seguir las indicaciones- dijo empezando a hacerle costilla en el abdomen.

-Ranma…no….jajaja…jajaja…amor…jajajajajaja… para….para….-exclamaba a media voz la jovencita tratado de para a su travieso novio.

-Está bien- dijo imitando la voz niño pequeño.

-¿Y qué es?-cuestiono la muchacha

-Es una sorpresa, ¿recuerdas?-respondió con sarcasmo.

-Así que estas chistosito esta noche, ¿no?- dicho esto incorporó para coger unas almohadas y pegarle a Ranma.

-¡oye!... ¿por qué me pegas?-reprocho imitando la acción que había hecho su prometida. Comenzando así una pequeña guerra de almohadas con besos, abrazos y caricias en la cama de la joven; tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para que nadie en la casa se despertará.

Para que al final quedarán empate, quedándose dormidos y abrasados.

Muy temprano en la mañana, unos traviesos rayos de sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Akane, dándole a Ranma en el rostro logrando que este despierte.

-"¿Dónde estoy?... ¡pero si estoy en con Akane en su habitación!"-pensó sorprendiéndose de la situación en la que estaba, ya que cualquiera podía entrar en cualquier momento y lo descubrirían.

Por lo que lentamente, retiro su brazo de debajo de la cabeza de Akane para levantarse de la cama, recoger su camisa y salir por donde había entrado la ventana.

Volviendo a su habitación para recoger el mapa, el dinero, los papeles e inmediatamente salir por la misma ventana para preparar la sorpresa.

Por otro lado, una perezosa jovencita luego de un buen tiempo de que su novio se había ido, recién comenzaba a despertarse, lentamente dio una vuelta en la cama en busca del cuerpo que anoche la acompaño, pero no lo encontró, lo cual hizo que se despertará de golpe.

-"Ranma"- pensó la joven observando detenidamente su habitación de cómo había quedado, una almohada por un lado, un peluche tirado cerca de la puerta y su blusa de la pijama casi desabrochada por completo.

De repente algo llamo su atención, un objeto rojo que estaba encima del escritorio. Akane se abrochó su pijama y se levantó para ver que era.

Se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver que se trataba de una hermosa rosa sobre un papel blanco, inmediatamente lo cogió y la olio, para consiguiente revisar el papel:

"_Es en este lugar donde todo comenzó, donde te vi por primera vez y con una hermosa sonrisa hiciste que mi corazón no parara de latir cada vez que te veo…Recuerdas aquella vez que me transforme en gato y te besé… busca en ese lugar el árbol dando estuve y encontraras otro regalo."_

Un joven pelo negro, se bajaba del auto frente a un hotel en medio día, dispuesto entro y hablo con la recepcionista para alquilar una habitación. Una vez hecho por papeles, etc., el joven pago y se retiro a comer y a comprar otras ocas que necesitaba.

Por otro lado de la cuidad, en el colegio Furinkan, una jovencita buscaba aquel árbol donde el papel le había indica, luego de unos minutos de búsqueda, lo pudo encontrar, en el césped por las raíces hallo una pequeña cajita con algunos dulces y otro papel de color amarillo pastel con una escritura:

"_Fueron muchas las noches con las que soñé estar contigo para la eternidad… soñé que te decía que te amo… ahora que lo he dicho nada me detiene para que grite a los cuatro vientos lo enamorado que estoy de ti… solo tu iluminas mi vida… por eso busca donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso y hallaras otra sorpresa"._

Decidida y entusiasmada la joven recorrió lentamente la cuidad, admirando la gran idea de su prometido, ya que era fuera de lugar pero divertida a la vez.

Para cuando llego al parque donde se besaron por primera vez, era medio día así tomo un descanso para almorzar cerca del lugar.

Después de aquello, volvió al parque y buscó en el banco de aquel día, hallando debajo de este un osito con una carta atada en el pecho, de color celeste:

"_Si alguna vez herí tus sentimientos PERDONAME… fui un tonto en hacerlo… no era verdad todos los insultos que dije… yo siempre pensaba lo contrario… lo mejor de todo es disfrutar de tu agradable compañía… y si buscas en el lugar donde nos divertimos bailando encontrarás otro regalito"_

Pasado el medio día, el joven luego de una pausa y de almorzar regresa al hotel para terminar de preparar todo para la noche. Con cuidado esparció por la habitación algunos pétalos de diferentes flores, colocando en algunos lugares unos globos de diversa formas y colores, pero con más abundancia unos de color rojo en forma de corazón que decían te amo, te adoro, te deseo.

En la recamará, hizo lo mismo, decorando además con muchas velas blancas y rojas, en la cama repitió los cosas pero esta vez colocando una gran ramo de rosas rojas en el centro. Una vez preparada toda la habitación, se puso a descansar para luego bañarse y prepararse porque pronto oscurecería.

Continuará…


	25. Chapter 25

**La gran sorpresa.**

Por otro lado de la cuidad, una jovencita cansada llegaba al restaurante más popular, llegando ahí un camarero le entrego una llave con un último sobre de color verde pastel, que decía:

"_Tú eres mi regalo más preciado, sin ti no vivo… es un honor ser tu prometido…poder besar tus labios… poder abrazarte… acariciarte… alguna vez me dijiste egoísta… pues me lo merezco porque solo te quiero para mí…_

_SOLO PARA MI… _

_Por eso, esa llave abrirá la puerta donde encontrarás tu gran sorpresa… espero que te guste"._

Ya era demasiada emoción y sorpresa por ese día, por lo cual se tomo otro descanso para luego seguir con la dirección que decía la llave. Se trataba de un lugar un poco lejos por lo que al llegar al hotel ya estaba oscureciendo, apareciendo las primeras estrellas que iluminarían por completo aquella importante noche.

Entro al lobby del hotel, pregunto por la habitación de la llave y un botones la condujo al ascensor, llegando al tercer piso y por el pasillo se dispuso a buscar la puerta dueña de la ranura para la llave, lo cual no se le hizo muy difícil porque en ella había una rosa pegada con un letrerito que decía: entra.

Así que metió la llave en la ranura y abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba oscura, así que avanzó un poco para hallar el interruptor, encendiendo la luz se quedó completamente asombrada por cómo estaba arreglado todo con las flores, las velas, los globos, los peluches, los dulces y lo que más le llamo la atención fue que había una mesa con unas velas y dos platos servidos que aun echaban humo de lo caliente que estaba. Además la puerta de la recamara estaba entre abierta, dirigiéndose a ella, paso por el camino de pétalos.

Lentamente abrió la puerta encontrando a su gran regalo semi acostado en la cama, estaba vestido de forma medio provocativa, con un pantalón de tela, unos zapatos brillantes y una camisa semi desabrochada que mostraba la mitad del trabajo pecho del joven.

Todo parecía ser un sueño, desde la improvisación hasta del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, dedicándole una mirada seductora, ofreciéndosele a ella.

Poco a poco se fue acercando el joven a la señorita, colocándose detrás de ella para abrazarla con ternura.-Pensaba que no ibas a llegar- susurró en el oído de la jovencita, agarrándole la mano la guió a la mesa, que antes había visto.

Fue una cena tranquila e intima entre los jóvenes disfrutando del momento y de su compañía.

Después de cenar, descansaron un rato en el sofá que estaba bien arreglado por Ranma con flores, pétalo, globos, etc. Dedicándose algunas caricias, algunos besos y abrazos, empezando a subir la temperatura de sus cuerpos y la pasión entre ellos. Se encontraban tumbados besándose, mientras las velas se consumían.

-Hay un lugar mejor- le susurró sensualmente a la joven, levantándose seguida de la señorita, entraron a la recamara y continuaron besándose. Cada vez las caricias subían de tono, las manos atrevidas de Ranma paseaban por dentro de la blusa de Akane explorando la espalda, lo joven estaba haciendo casi lo mismo en el abdomen de su prometido, hasta que llego al cinturón del mismo deteniéndose en su camino y separándose de él.

Estaban en silencio ninguno de los dos quería hablar para no arruinar el momento así solo se comunicaban por las acciones que hacían. Akane decidida terminó de desabrochar la camisa de Ranma para retirarla lentamente acariciando el musculoso cuerpo mientras lo liberaba.

Ranma tratando de imitar las acciones de su prometida, comenzó a desabrochar la blusa que cargaba de abajo hacia arriba, entreteniéndose un momentos en el montañoso pecho de ella, logrando que la chica dejará escapar algunos gemidos de placer. Los revisó, estrujó entre sus manos y acarició lentamente por encima del sostén.

Lánguidamente se fue acercando de nuevo, para besarle el cuello, para proseguir por el comienzo de pecho, siguiendo su camino pasando sus labios por los deseosos pechos de Akane que estaban tensos, bajando y subiendo por la cortada respiración de la chica. La misma que poco a poco lo empujaba a la cama, provocando que cayeran acostados ella encima de él.

Luego de unos momentos, la posición en la que estaban estaba incomodando a Ranma, por lo que con un pequeño empujón cambio de posición: él encima de ella. Para tener así el control de la situación y mayor vista del espectacular cuerpo de su prometida.

Logrando así seguir con su camino de mimos y besos por el abdomen de la chica, llegando a una de las barreras, la falda; la cual con mucha agilidad despojo de la misma a la joven dejándola en interiores bajando a explorar las largas piernas.

La joven tan solo se prestaba a recibir las caricias y gemir un poco más fuerte, el joven estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, y a ella le encantaba. De regreso a la parte superior del cuerpo de Akane, Ranma se detiene para indagar un poco más en lo hay debajo de la casi última prenda que le quedaba a la señorita; lentamente fue subiendo dejando un rastro de besos por la parte intima, bajando otra vez sin dejar de besarla.

Así se mantuvo por algunos segundos hasta que paro para dedicarle una pequeña mordida justo en el sexo de la joven, logrando que diera un grito de placer para luego volver a besarla en la boca.

-Es…mi…uhmmm…mi…ummm…tur…no…-trataba de pronunciar la joven entre besos, tumbando a un lado a su prometido para treparse en él y realizar las mismas acciones en él.

Comenzando por la boca del joven, saboreándola y saciándose paulatinamente, bajando por el cuello explorándolo por completo y dejando en su camino algunas huellas de amor: chupetones.

Siguiendo con una vía de leves mordiscos llegó al fornido pecho bien trabajo de Ranma, pasando después a los besos y las lamidas por las líneas que mancaban los músculos que formaban parte de los cuadritos en abdomen.

Llegando a su mayor barrera: el pantalón de tela que obstruía su paso a la parte inferior, delicadamente desabrocho el cinturón, despojándolo fácilmente del mismo, para seguir con la boca a abrir la prenda arrancando el botón con todas sus fuerzas, siguiendo con el cierre, deslizándolo con la boca también; provocando en el joven una serie de gemidos de placer que aumentaban la excitación que comenzaba a tener vida debajo de la prenda.

Con cautela quitó la ropa en segundo acariciando sus piernas pasando por el sexo casi erguido del joven para subir a besarlo en la boca; sentándose ha horcadas jalándolo para que los dos quedaran sentados en la cama.

Ante aquel acto Ranma obedeció sin protesta alguna, comenzando un leve balanceo de sus caderas para que sus partes íntimas comenzaran a rozarse sobre las últimas prendas.

Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad del balanceo, dejando de besarla para solo concentrarse en su tarea haciendo que la señorita no parara de gemir de placer sonoramente al igual que él; luego de unos minutos se volvió a tranquilizarse para retirar la prensa superior que le estorbaba: el sostén; ágilmente se deshizo de aquel objeto para dedicarse exclusivamente en explorar los pechos de su prometida.

Con gran lentitud amasó, besó, mordisqueó, piñizcó, lamió, chupó cada uno de ellos sin dejar ni un milímetro por probar; la chica estaba extremadamente excita por aquel acto, aumento sus gemidos, de pronto el joven artista comenzó a mezclar esa tarea con la anterior estimulando agradables sensaciones a la señorita, excitándolo más a él.

Así se mantuvieron por algún tiempo, hasta que bajando la velocidad del balanceo para de nuevo recostarse en la cama, sin dejar de besarse. El joven decidido abandono la boca de su prometida para bajar a la parte íntima de la chica quitándole la última barrera que le impedía avanzar, acto seguido la tiro al otro lado de la habitación para luego despojarse a sí mismo de sus bóxers.

Volviendo con la chica, se colocó encima de ella, acariciando con sus manos el cuerpo entero. -¿Lista?- preguntó susurrándole en el oído.

-Si- se limito a decir la chica acomodándose para recibirlo.

Lentamente el joven comenzó a invadir la cavidad de la joven, tratando que no lastimarla, una vez dentro sintió como su pene era aprisionado por los músculos de la vagina tratando de acoplarse al nuevo miembro, pasando así el momento de nerviosismo y dolor por parte de su prometida. Dando paso a un leve vaivén de caderas estimulando en extremo a la señorita provocando una nueva sesión de gemidos de placer, esta vez acompañado por su prometido, quien también disfrutaba del momento.

Con el tiempo, aumento la rapidez y la fuerza de las embestidas, aumentado el tono de los gemidos que se esparcían por toda la habitación. Para luego de un tiempo disminuir y parar completamente para descansar.

Akane quien estaba extasiada con la gran tarea que su prometido había hecho, decidió cambiar de posición ella encima de él, sentándose a horcadas y comenzando una nueva sesión de sexo, cabalgándolo con pasión y deseo desenfrenado acelerando rápidamente, poniendo a cien por ciento al joven que la garraba por la cintura para acelerar más y gimiendo más.

Después de algún tiempo, los jóvenes lograron llegar al clímax, Ranma estallando en Akane, disminuyendo el ritmo parando por completo, quedándose acostados en la cama abrasados tratando de recuperar fuerzas, pero en el intento se quedaron dormidos.

**Fin.**

**NA:**

Hola!!... y llegamos al final… wow… me costó mucho escribir este último capítulo por confusión de las ideas pero aquí se los dejo, espero que les guste, sino hágamelo saber por medio de un review… son todos bienvenidos.

Agradezco a las personas que dejan sus comentarios hasta ahora último, de verdad ¡¡muchísimas gracias!!... bueno creo que es todo por ahora, nos leeremos en el próximo fic.

Cuidecen, besos

Ryames


End file.
